Guilty as charged
by awannabewriter4years
Summary: Azalea Fay, is many things A Thief, Assassin for hire, And a victim of a wrong place at the wrong time. She never meant to witness A beloved White-beard gang members death. She never meant to get caught up in the search for the true murderer but if it was the only way to clear her name, and save her from her looming death. She would do whatever it takes. AU.
1. Prologue

Prologue..

She griped desperately on to the prison bars as tears streamed down her eyes. "Marco you have to tell them I'm not guilty you saw for yourself that I'm not guilty. I kept my promise." She stated her light honey brown eyes pleading with the taller ones heart.

Marco sighed and ran his hand over the little patch of blond hair over his head. And tried to calm her honey brown eyes down, by grabbing her hand and holding it in a fist through the bars. "I promise you I'll have you out by morning-yoi." He said. This wasn't a bond by love as in romance but one of friendship. One that was brief but just as strong.

Her tears and sniffling subsided for a second as she took a deep breath her chest heaving in and out she looked up at him rolling her eyes. The tears almost completely gone as her pink lips burst out in to a crazy grin that Marco knew she wore so well. But this time he knew she was faking it. They haven't spent much time together, but he already knew her tell tell signs of her lying habits.

"Marco I don't know if I will live by then do you know how many secretes I actually know? Do you know how many people will kill for them to be safe?" she asked no hint of laughter or a small giggle that she would usually supply after a sentence like that to ease anyone's mind. No this time she let the gravity of her words sink in. Marco closed his eyes and nodded "I understand that, we know the truth Pop's will hear what I have to say I can probably get Jenbe to put extra protection on you tonight-yoi." He stated he had an amazing task ahead of him and he could see the prison guards coming to comfort him through his peripheral vision.

He saw that she noticed them as well due to her eyes becoming extremely large compared to her normally relaxed look. "Fine but whatever you do hurry. I don't want to be here any longer, then I have to. Bird Brian" she pushed his fist away and turned around he watched as she moved to sit down in the tiny cell bed that was probably never washed. The smell of urine already clogged his nostrils he hated that he had to leave her here but it couldn't be helped she was a victim of the wrong place at the wrong time and the crime the Murder of his beloved brother.

He walked out tense from the events that lead to this night.

She walked over and sat down on the disgusting unclean bed and sighed then looked up as She heard a buzz of the gates that Marco walked through. To leave. She gingerly laid back in the bed. Carefully as to not to reopen the stitches on her torso. Wrapping her arms around her head. She had been in minor troubles before when she was just a minor thief and there really was no need to know who she was or her story, but now after she had seen so much that she was not supposed to see, it was different for everyone.

The main thing that took dominance over her mind beside her sisters fate as well as her's was what had gotten her here in this situation in the first place?


	2. Wakening up

3 weeks before the prologue

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Azalea Fay, woke up to the sounds of a radio playing loudly again and sat up in her bed. Yawning as her Spiral auburn hair frizzed and clouded her face. She smacked her mouth for a second trying to get the horrible bed breath taste out of her mouth and groaned. "Cry! How many times have I told you don't try and wake me up after a job I want to sleep.!" She having said her peace fell back down backwards on to her flat worn out pillow and griped the light torn blankets ,that she had been to busy with late night Jobs to sew up, and snuggled in it comfortably.

What where her jobs? Well she was a trained assassin but she never really ever killed anyone unless it was called for, even though she was a trained killer didn't mean that she had to use the killing skills. No she just captured the person alive and gagged them and turned them in for whatever price her employer had wish to pay. She would sometimes do that to criminals that where tiny in pay, she knew a lot of people (especially the bad guys) hated it but hey when you need the money you need the money.

Lately though she had turned to stealing more or less. First it was tiny things like gold watch's, wallets, etc. But due to a faithful contact and a tech savvy sister she had her own little connection going and was getting jobs like crazy. Unfortunately to the wrong people like Doflamingo and many others, Why not just live in peace? She would but sadly she had to pay for her sisters college, there small dainty apartment and food.

Don't get her wrong she had the money and sure enough paid for everything no problem after a well paying job, That is. Also there was the ever present problem of actually getting out of her bed.

"Well you know if someone would get up when I asked them to nicely than I wouldn't be turning up the radio all the way on high to wake you up." said a stern voice. Fay felt the pressure on the left side of her bed increase as her sister crawled over to the bedside table that was to Fays right to slam on the radio,

Fay tried to push her sister who had crawled over Fay, to slam down on the radio, also fell on top of her and continued to lay there for a second. "Oh come on its not funny get your fat ass off of me." Fay complained and finally pushed her sister off of her.

Her sister sat back on her knees and said "Oh no I'm Fay I sleep all day and work all night and completely forget to get groceries for the week cause I'm to busy sleeping my life away." Her sister said in a light voice and made sure to give plenty over exaggerations with her hand gestures.

Fay shot straight up and looked at her sister. Her sister did not have auburn hair as hers but dark red hair due to many dyes, She also had wavy hair instead of Fay's curls but they both had there honey eye color and same shape of their face. Fay could never quite place what shape their face was it wasn't round or oval shaped but it wasn't squared it was more of a oval shaped that lead down to their chin. Fay squinted her face at both her thought of pure ugly and her sisters over reaction.

Fay quickly noticed that her sister was fully dressed with tattered black jeans and a old worn out shirt. She stretched her long arms arching her back and yawing. "Why you all dressed?" Fay asked smiling up at her shorter sister. Who now was climbing to the left side and sitting on the edge.

"We need food!" Crystal (or Cry's) yelled.

"I agree food is good." Fay said starting to get up and head towards her closet which was right in front of there bed and next to a window.

"We need new headphones for our music enjoying pleasures." Crystal jumped up and headed for the closet seeing her sister's troubles with waking up.

"Is that for mine or yours?" Fay asked then saw a small low cut blouse that caught her eye and some jeans and pointed to them "Thoughs ones."

"Mine." Chrystal stated proudly, Then made a loud sniffing sound as she handed Fay her cloths "And you need a shower."

Fay grabbed the cloths and said "Thanks..wait hey! Hold up that isn't nice." Fay said dropping her voice so it was very light and almost sweet. Then they both burst in to laughter. For both Fay's sudden voice change and her late reaction.

As the two girls set out on their day they where unaware of the news that traveled fast through the underground. A Member of the infamous gang known as the White beards had been arrested and charged with multiple crimes. If it were just lower members then maybe there would be no problem and no need for any ripple in the underground but it was in fact one of the 16 key members of the gang, Vista The 5th division commander. No one knows how they were caught and no one not even White beard (the leader) himself knows how these everyday events will lead to an untimely consequence.

xxxx

Fay placed her whole upper half of her body over the handles of the cart letting out a sigh and closing her eyes and absent mindlessly continued to move down the aisle, as her sister starting throwing much un-needed "essentials" in the cart.

"Hey Fay whats my budget?" Crystal asked concerned as she inspected two boxes of Cheez-its.

Fay opened her eyes slightly to see how high the pile in the cart was. "Well more then half of this needs to get out. Due to the cost and the fact that I can only have enough room for some groceries on my bike." Fay exclaimed. Fay had a black motorcycle that was big enough for her as well as her sister with a backpack. Either then that for transportation Crystal and Fay revolved around the bus and a pedal bike that crystal owned.

Fay then went and picked up a box of Gushers from the cart and pointed at it "What the hell is this? why do we need gushers?" she asked Crystal gave her a look "We always need gushers. But I guess if you have a budget then ill put them up." Crystal frowned and took the box sagging her shoulder as she did so.

Fay smiled and started to Walk off "Hey Cry's watch the buggy and start putting this shit up. ill be right back." Fay stated as she stuck her hands in her pockets careful not reveal the small (actually a rather large hunting) knife strapped to her waist. She was going to get a hand basket so that her sister didn't go crazy and fill the cart again. Knowing Cry she wouldn't stop till she got her way.

As she walked to pick up the small hand basket she couldn't help but over hear too women talk about something that seemed of interest.

"Pop's is throwing a party for Vista's return Friday are you coming?" one girl who was wearing a small flowered dress and had blond hair, the other had black hair and a sweater, Fay thought that was weird it wasn't sweater weather. But hey what ever you like.

"Ya but I don't like how Izo made it a black and white dress code," The sweater girl stated looking down at a magazine. Fay picked up a magazine as well and flipped through the pages focusing on the conversation.

"I know but I like the idea of a party and you know no ones going to contest with what Izo wants." Exclaimed the dress girl.

Fay smiled and turned around hearing everything that she wanted to hear and continued back to her sister. She saw Crystal with an empty cart frowning. Crystal motioned to the basket. "That's nice I got downgraded." she stated with disgust.

Fay smiled and handed her the basket "Ya you did, Joker wont pay me until I give him what he wants so right now I don't have enough for more then 100 dollars' worth of food." She frowned. Crystal grabbed a bottle of milk, Fay looked around to make sure no one was listening in.

"Really? I thought that's what you did last night." Crystal asked. Fay shook her head "No last night I gave Buggy his map. I got money but about enough for gas and food. Let's see we have rent down, we don't have your college down for this month, But after Friday if I get as much as I think I can we can go have some fun. After all our shits paid off, of course." Fay smiled and pulled her sister away from the cases of beer that she was staring at. Another bad thing about her occupation was that she had the money she just didn't have it officially till the checks came in, so she relayed on her own personal jobs.

Crystal looked away and frowned wrapping her arms around Fay and they interlocked arms and begun stupidly skipping down the aisles. "Why Friday? Is that when you're meeting with Doflamingo?" Crystal asked. Fay's eyes got big "Sush, that's not known by a lot of people but no Friday is a party that I believe will have an extra big score." She stated.

Fay and Crystal looked at each other and smiled wide. The rest of the day was spent starting to plan for Friday they had 5 days till the eventful day that would send everything in to a chaotic spiral of one bad plan after another.

Friday had come sooner then they both excepted There week was spent on preparing and planning and scouting out the Manson. When Fay had initially inspected it the Manson was a big White building the front had a large white doors with many pillars holding up the 'fake' Balcony's that where under the lines of windows there where at least 16, 8 on top 8 on bottom there drive way was a big u turn. Crystal found out that they did in fact have security camera's and Crystal being the computer genius that she was, was able to hack in to them.

Finally, Today was the day, Fay pulled up in her black motorcycle just outside the tall green hedge that fenced in the whole lot which was a good 12 acres at least. She was a good ways away from the actual party parking but she could see people all crowding the front doors past the large black gates. The women in long elegant dress's, Fay looked at her self.

She had a long black elegant dress black boots that where hiding by the length of the dress, she had on her blond wig, which she has on so no one I.D.'s her properly, that was tied back on its right side and covered her left eye. Mainly because she had a nasty scar that ran down her nose that was just over her left eye, she could cover it up with makeup but just in case her hair was in her eye. Plus in her left ear was a blue tooth headset so that her sister could talk her through the house via camera's.

She looked back at her sister who had her laptop case in a small satchel and was now in position to drive off in to a safe distance. Fay had a small coin purse that had her lock picking tools and space for her money that she planned to get.

"Alright Fay lets check your equipment," said her sister. Fay nodded Crystal touched her ear and said "Check check? Can you hear me?" Fay gave her sister a serious face and said "Really na shit." Crystal frowned and explained "I mean in your headset?"

"Oh ya I can." Fay smiled as she was giggling she nodded. She then put her fist to her side and releasing it as she released a breath. "Alrightly now to walk straight through the front door." She smiled giggled, And began to walk her way to the front doors.

Crystal smiled and said via blue tooth starting to back up. "Love ya sis you'll get out safe I know it."

But Did she really know? Would she really get out safe if at all? Find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Any way this is my new Fic tell me what you think how i could improve whats good anything. Thank you.

Awannabe Out


	3. Taking out

_**It picks up right where it stops** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_ _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _As_ Fay neared the rather large line to the Entrance door way she couldn't help but run through her thoughts.

 _Why did I want to do this again? We have enough money…well no there is never enough but where good so why am I here again? Because Doflamnigo won't pay you fast enough and buggy barely ever pays. Oh ya and Crocodile is a big ass prick._

She looked around and saw many men opening car doors for beautiful women, and escort them to the front doors where there was a large line. She was rather awear of out of place she looked and started to wonder if she had made the right choice.

She stopped just before the line started and took a deep breath, To claim her thoughts, and also to quickly inspected all of her escape routes and remembered her trusted hunting knife was strapped to her ankle.

She saw the long line and grumbled, "fucking lines suck." softly as she did so she couldn't help but over hear a conversation "Did you get an innovation?" she heard a random person ask another.

"Yeah didn't you?" she heard the questioned person respond. "Of course i didn't leave home with out i don't want to be embarrassed you know?"

Nervous that she would not get in to the party and be thrown out and embraced, she peeked her head around the person in front of her to see two men the first one had an red pompadour and a small stitched scar in his left eye, he had on a solid black suit but had on a yellow aspctoh around his neck.

The other was a tall with a dark purple suit he looked a little older and taller than the other he was probably just turning *30* still, he had a small tuff of blond hair atop his head, he didn't look absolutely irresistible but not that bad in fact if she wasn't here for the money she would probably hit on him. But she was here just for the money in fact, that's all she really wanted now. She wasn't looking for a relationship that just wasn't her.

But what was her was getting that money for her sister and herself.

She whispered as two more people where in front of her "Cry its invitation only." Fay cringed as she heard her sisters wild laughter. "I figured that that's why I'm running names so you can black mail someone."

"Oh ok." Fay said softly looking down waiting for her sister's idea to pull through. Finally she was up and she saw the Man with blond hair smile "invitation please-yoi." Fay nodded and said "sure just give me a second I think I have it here somewhere." She reached in to her breast and dug for it. the man with a pompadour blushed and he said "You can do that over there." He pointed to a small corner behind them. she nodded and said "thank you."

 _Oh thats adorable! He let me in how sweet._ she thought to herself, as she sheepishly walked over to the corner stood for a second the dashed in to the crowded door way.

She stayed close to the large elegantly decorated wall as to not be seen to much and stared at the large open space.

There was a crystal chandler that hung from a raised roof atop her head. Over the large open space and against the back wall, was a walkway that was over the room she was in, it connected to two grand stair cases that lay on either side the right wall and left wall. The railings of the staircases where craved and seemed to make waves, they also had people leaning over it as they drank and talked..

Fay walked past a woman wearing a pink dress carrying a tray of alcohol and smiled. She quickly grabbed one and continued walking around aimlessly.

"Hey sis your in!" She heard Crystal yell in her ear. Fay made a unpleasant face and mumbled "Yeah not for long though." She looked around to make sure no one over heard her. She then leaned against a wall next to a taller buffer man that covered her without noticing her and sipped on the drink again.

"Alright so go up the stairs and take a left the blue prints of the house show that there are six rooms, the camera footage shows that it should be the forth room that has the Money." She heard her sister explain.

Fay looked around the big bulky man with black greasy hair. She saw a large group of people walking up and down the stairs.

 _Alright shouldn't be to hard. Just up the stairs to a left and to the right._ She thought to herself. She maneuvered herself passed Expensive looking women and men. She felt her nimble fingers work their way over a plaid grey suit pocket, And smiled as she pulled a wallet out of the pocket. She looked down and put the money from the wallet in to her coin purse and dropped the wallet on the floor. As she kept walking she didn't see a large bulky man appear in front of her. She ran in to him zipping up her purse.

She jerked back and looked at the man she nodded her head "I'm so sorry excuse me." she looked up and saw that the man had long black greasy hair (the same man she had hide behind) he had his shirt open and a hairy chest as well. She forced a smile as he laughed "Zehahaha that was my fault I'm sorry."

She smiled and walked around him before she felt a large hand griping her arm. "Um let me make it up to you we could get a drink or something?" he asked politely. She frowned and shook her head

 _You are very much not my type man sorry not sorry deal with it._ she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry I have to go to the rest room hence my inability to acknowledge people." She stated with a sweet tone and a smile.

The man let go and nodded he pointed to the stairs. "Up the stairs and to the right." And he turned around to go talk somewhere else she frowned.

To the right? That would lead to the long walkway in front of the door way if toughs two guys at the door looked back and saw her crossing, she would be completely spotted, but if she caught that Mans attention again and he did see her take a left instead of a right then it would be a problem as well.

Deciding to just go with the original plan, she walked up the stairs careful not to look to eager. she looked around as she walked up and as she reached the turning point of the ways she would go she glanced over her shoulder and noticed no one had spotted her yet. So she took a sharp left and then noticed that the amount of people had dwindle considerably there where only about a few people and hopefully some of them where already to drunk to recognize her as an intruder.

"k Fay now down this hall it is a right you take, second door." Stated Cry who was working diligently watching the cameras, Fay put a hand to her side and gave a thumbs up. Cry saw this, and then continued watching as her sister walked to the second door and looked around seeing no one then entered. Cry closed her eyes as the mouth of the black room swallowed her whole. This was the point of no return.

Fay walked in and closed the door gingerly locking it behind her. She flipped on the light to get a picture of where everything was then turned it off again. She opened her coin purse and pulled out a tiny black flash light. "Damn that was easy lets not jinx it though." She giggled to herself and smiled as she turned on the flash light and walked around to the desk. Following the blue beam of light she opened up the desk drawer and cursed as there was nothing but papers stacked in there.

she continued to go through everything in the room carefully and neatly of course as to not arise suspension for when she leaves hopefully money in tow. But as she Moved the painting that hung behind the desk to check for a cliche hiding spot she grumbled aware that the safe was in fact not in the desk area.

She then inspected the room quickly once more this time determined to get every detail.

Once you entered the door you where meet with a rather large room there lay a closet about six feet from the door on the right. In front of the closet sat a desk, the one she happened to be at searching still frantically for any sign of a Safe, After that a good 5 feet away sat a dresser with hair supply's a mirror and a flat screen T.V. that hung diagonally connecting two walls. Next to the diagonal T,V was a window. (Fay made a mental note that, that was a safe escape route.) A good feet in front of the window was a king sized bed with an over hanging curtain to close around it. She was about to assume that there was nothing special about the bed, when she thought that would be a reason it would make it a good 'safe place'.

Finally next to the bed where two night stands the one on the left side of the bed that connected to the window wall and then the right one and that had a good amount of space between it and the closet door which was also grated.

She frowned putting her flash light standing up so the light lite up the whole room. She saw that there where Not a lot more reasonable places to hide a safe. There was under the bed, behind the bed, behind the dresser, in the closet, or the two nightstands. Aware of the fact that in order for the safe to be quickly accessible

"Cry are you sure this is the safe place?"she asked ,ignoring the now ironic pun, As She now made her way to the bed and got on her hands and knees to look under the bed. Cursing her self for not planning more beforehand.

Cry mumbled to her self "I'm a hacker not a Fortune taller" as she ran her fingers softly and quickly over her keys to pull up the footage that she had gotten in a week. she Knew that the safe should be in that room due to the The forth Division commander Thatchs frequent comings and goings with papers and money.

She was sure it was there it just had to be. And if it wasn't in that room then it would be in the big mans room (Whitebeard) she hoped that she was right when she sent her sister in to the first place and not in to Whitebeards room.

Cry frowned and shook the thoughts out of her head, and checked the current cameras to see Who she assumed to be The Fourth Division commander Walk up the stairs followed by a man in a purple suit, Judging by his Hair cut it was most likely the First division commander. Chris tensed up and tapped the ear piece "Fay careful you got incoming Purple Man at 12'o clock, followed by a Pompadour." She stated.

She knew her sisters utter lack of care for real names so she used the things that she was sure that her sister would pick up on.

Fay tensed up and groaned as she threw the magazines that she found ,under the bed, back under the bed. She then shoot up from her hands and knees as she heard the door handle jostle. and a voice saying "Funny i don't remember locking the door."

Frantically she looked at the window and then at the closet door. _If the safe isn't in there then im utterly screwed and will just have to wait for someone to leave._ she thought to herself. (Talking about the closet) But she was so lost in thought the time she would have had to make an clean escape dwindled.

Making a split second decision she jumped in the closet and left the door slightly open it wasn't that she wanted to leave the door open and send a single that she was in there, it was the fact that as soon as her foot entered the closet the outside door opened and gave way to a frantic shuffling.

Cry tensed up once again as she saw The Fourth division commander enter the room an very serious face on. The purple man was stopped by an bigger man with greasy black hair. they seemed to be having an intense conversation (The purple man and the Greasy haired man) Cry was happy about that if those two guys could occupy each other then that would be less for Fay to confront later on.

Not that Cry didn't want to see someone finally catch Fay and punish her for all the horrible things shes done Its just that Chrystal didn't want them to connect Fay and herself together. She was aware of Fay not being willing to throw her sister under the bus but Fay was not aware of Cry's more then willingness to through _her_ under the bus.

Cry taped her ear piece moving the other swirling thoughts out of her head once again. She was about to speak when she heard static over the ear piece and saw the black hared man enter the room. Afraid that her sister was about to be spotted she begun to pack up. But not before she did something special for this moment.

Fay tensed up as she saw the orange hair man walk in frowning and rather quickly to his desk. He saw the flash light that she had stupidly left and picked it up clicking it on and then off. he shook his head and held it to his side in a fist. He then looked down at the papers that she had frantically rearranged mumbling something that was not quit audible to her.

She looked down inspecting the closet and saw (to the left in a wall) a small grey wonderful money filled box that she had been searching for this whole time. she smiled "The safe." she mumbled not realizing the true danger she was in.

She heard the man jump and then stiffen up as she frantically turned her head to see him (through the grates) stand up tall and somehow force a smile and a laugh "I should have known you were in here." the Man stated.

Fay cursed her self and bent down to get her knife slowly and surely she then placed her hand on the nob still crouched down ready to pounce at the man. Her hand barley softly touched the nob when she saw the same large Man that she had ran in to earlier step in to the line of sight through the white grates of the closet door.

She turned her head cautiously trying to figure what was happening. _so me or him? or both cause im pretty sure im SOL,_

The large man threw his head back and let out a horrendous laugh cutting Fay from her thoughts. "Zehahaha Thatch you shouldn't have put your nose in places it didn't need to be."

 _Yep and neither have i._ she thought to herself fully assuming how this was going to turn out.

The man Named Thatch shook his head a smile on his face which was down as he walked his hand still gripping the small tiny flashlight. Fay keenly watched as she saw him place her flash light sideways on some papers. She wondered if this was some kind of single. the man surely, (to her), knew that she was in there. or was it just some considerate mishap, A small twist of fate. She didn't know nor did she want to find out but non the less she was stuck in the closet awaiting the outcome with un-hopeful odds.

"Im sure you have a good reason for betraying us Teach?" Thatch asked Fay watched as he clenched and then relaxed his fist.

Teach laughed again "You know damn well why, where did you hide it?" The man grew serious and asked. Thatch frowned and shifted his head slightly to catch a glimpse of Fay's figure. His eyes darted back to Teach. Fay still griped on to her dagger awaiting a chance to leap out and leave.

"I'm taking that to my grave," Thatch said a small smile on his lips. What was this secret that was so worth protecting? She smiled maybe it was A huge fortune that Teach betrayed his brothers for. She then smiled wider thinking of getting her hands on those papers that had the treasure's location.

"If that's hows it got to be then so be it." Teach spat out and lunged at Thatch Knife raised up to strike a finishing blow. Fay watched as Thatch caught his hand and then easily overpowered Teach even though Teach was more then a foot taller and a couple wider.

Thatch grabbed Teach's large bulky arm and jabbed his elbow down forcing him to drop the knife and make a loud Snap! Fays eyes widened as she saw the dagger bounce then settle hearing the clink each time.

"Grab the papers!." Thatch yelled while taking a kick from Teach. Fay watched as Thatch flew back with a grunt and then she took her chance and skillfully jumped out from behind the closet door then rolling and gripping the falling knife as well as still holding her own as she jumped up. As she rolled she had missed a punch by Teach without knowing or acknowledging.

Now holding both of the Knives she stood straight and she quickly threw the left knife at Teach, She grunted as she saw it miss its mark -because it was with her left shes not as good on that one-.

The knife had just grazed the side of his left eye instead of it hitting him in the eye like she wanted. Angry that she missed, and to free space in her hands, she stabbed her beloved knife down on the wooden desk and frantically threw all of the papers on the desk, (the same ones that she had previously went through) in to the now more noticeable manila folder that she saw Thatch place the flashlight on, and quickly and suddenly dodged a bulky fist by dropping low. Not bothering to deal with the constraints of her dress.

Feeling the adrenaline kick in she took a deep breath to try and clam herself to think, but then yelped as she felt a force jump off her back and what she assumed punch Teach. She swore she could heard yells from outside the door.

Maybe she was just imagining it? Or maybe she was right, either way she knew that her stay was long past welcomed. This fight wasn't hers so she needed to leave. So she thought. But little did she know it was about to become hers if she wanted it or not.

she stood up and looked for the window and ran towards it she jumped on the bed and grabbed the wooden frame (like a monkey swinging from a tree) and launched herself through the window seal (Glass and all). Feeling and hearing the glass tear her dress, She let the motion take her for a moment then suddenly shot out her left hand and griped the window pane edge and swung her self against the wall still holding a death grip on to the folder. She caught her footing on the fake balcony, that over looked a pool and many many party goers.

 _Could they really not hear all this?_ she thought to her self as she saw no ones care for the loud noise that the window crashing had made.

She heard a finale bone chilling "Gahyaa!" and frowned catching her breath looking down as, now, Men ran in to the house also hearing the finale cry of the loser in the battle.

 _really? Not the window breaking but a cry you hear?_ she asked herself. She then, realizing that she could be spotted, pushed her self against the outside wall frowning and catching her breath, she looked down at the ground and frowned if she jumped from here and she landed wrong she would hurt herself and she couldn't land in the pool that would ruin the papers that where obviously important. So she would have to go back and try and leave threw the front door.

She also couldn't deny the fact that who ever was the victor most likely had her favorite hunting knife.

Then that small but much need realization dawned on her and she jumped back in the room just in time to see Thatch fall to his knees, a trickle of blood ran down the side of his mouth as the last glimpse of life in his eyes caught hers. she stood there for a second and saw as he feel face first. As his body made a thump She then saw the Knife in his back.

correction _her_ _knife._

Teach then boomed with laughter and yelled "Help! Somebody help!" he griped his eye where the blood from her inflicted wound trickled down his face.

She frowned walking over griping the Knife from Thatch's back thinking a silent i'm sorry and then yanking it out. she heard the sounds of prying the knife free and felt the warmth of the hilt as she looked the Larger Man in the eyes pure hatred showing. She gripped on to the folders as she said "You shouldn't have done that!" she yelled.

she then smiled as she began to get ready to throw her Favorite knife. To her this was not the first life it had claimed and it would surely not be the last it claimed _Tonight._

But then she was stopped by a cold harsh accented voice "No you shouldn't have done _that!-_ yoi!"

 _oh shit!_ she thought to herself. As she looked up to see the man with yellow hair and a purple suit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **So what do yall think? I know i haven't explained there universe yet but that is coming i promise. But for now**_

 _ **Awannabe out! Bye! Sorry i had to re-edit this because holy crap my spelling was bad. that's what i get for typing at night.**_


	4. Mother Murder

**Fay**

She looked shocked, then she looked at the knife in her gloved hand. Then slowly down at the body that lay a few feet from her. The Purple guy was now surrounded by more men and they all began to realize what had happened as well. The purple man ran/lunged at her ready to kick her with ease.

She dodged him by jumping backwards on the bed and once again jumping out of the window, luckily the glass was already broken because of her previous attempt, once again she caught her balance this time she did it quicker mainly due to her being aware of the people now chasing her. She ran down the line of the fake balcony's. Her breath forcing her she saw men following her she shook her head still holding her dagger covered in blood in one hand and the folder in the other hand. She dropped the dagger watching it land on the grass and she quickly assessed the chances of her breaking a leg if she fall and decide it was worth it.

She jumped down closing her eyes enjoying the one moment of weightlessness, she had always loved the idea of flying it was always an escape for her. But this was not the time for double meanings. She opened her eyes as she felt her legs take the impact of the landing she rolled quickly feeling her whole body ach with pain. The roll was an attempt to get the weight off of her legs it must not of worked because she felt her leg burst with pain.

Gasping she struggled to straightened up and looked back up at the balcony seeing the other men turning around to find another way. She smiled, Then she heard a loud roar that sounded like she was about to die, she recognized the sound to be of pain, a scream she knew well. She shook the thoughts out of her head and continued to follow the large drive way to the gate. She pushed the pain in her Leg away from her mind, it wasn't broken just sprained where the words repeated on her thoughts along with "Oh shit oh shit oh shit."

It wasn't long before she felt the pain and hastened breathing catch up to her, she slowed down to a lite jog, then turned her upper body around slightly to see the men catching up. She saw that a lot of them had serious face's on. They were out for blood. Her blood.

She took a deep breath and pushed her self further, she felt her whole body burn and sting. She pushed through it once again and kept running however with each muscle pulling and contracting with every blood and sweat droplet released from her skin she knew that she would not make it. However now she could see the black gate and just beyond that her sister was waiting for her. She smiled and let out a happy sigh as she began to slow down, then frowned when she saw the gate close a lot faster then she thought a gate could ever close.

Still she was so close she could make it, if she sped up, but she could hear her body scream that i did not want to comply to her command. However she could almost taste freedom. She smiled happily, then suddenly she felt the ground shake furiously under her. No that wasn't the ground it was her body in fact her legs giving out.

She struggled to keep her balance but kept running all the same. She saw her sister stale the bike then jumped off of it to help her sister but was cut off by the fence. Fay decide now would be a good time to let them catch her. If her sister and her escaped they still had her blood from the shards of glass and her face, even with the make up and wig, there would be no safe place for the sisters to hide and they both could get killed. Fay was fine if it was just her but Chrystal? No she couldn't live with her self to much they had lived through to just die.

She ran to her sister and handed her the folder that now had blood from her arms received from the cuts from the glass shards.

Chrystal had on a tinted helmet easily hiding her facial features but Fay still could see her sisters frown, Fay grabbed her hand "Take these and leave, go to Doffy tell him your my sister he's an ass hole but he'll help." Fay pleaded she had no clue what would happen but she knew something bad was going to happen most likely her death.

"No wait!" Cry yelled as she saw the men catch up to her sister. Fay was aware as well, She yelled "Go damnit!" Cry nodded startled at her sisters out burst and then speed off after tucking the papers in to her satchel.

Fay felt the pressure as she was pushed against the gate she struggled and then let out a loud yell as she was pinned against the black elegant fence by a strong and over sized man. She was in pain and was most likely going to die but she was going to bring someone with her. Somehow she struggled enough and pulled herself free she spun around her clenched fist catching someone in the face. She didn't care who. She then felt someone grab her arm and twist down on her elbow with a tremendous force, she dropped her arm and felt pain spread through her body. Still not willing to go just yet she kicked straight up feeling her foot make contact with a jaw she heard a grunt. Then suddenly she saw a fist out of the corner of her eye and ducked by falling down on her knees she had only one good arm and no good legs, but she still jumped up griping the same arm that had just missed the punch and clenching it hard with both of her arms she forced her self to kick off of the ground and spin around the arm. Taking the skin and bone with her,(like an Indian burn on your arm) After hearing a blood curtailing snap and yell. She saw another Fist as she landed roughly on the ground. She couldn't do anything but feel it connect with her face. she felt the presser and adrenaline wear out of her.

She felt her whole body become top heavy and fall, darkness consumed her as she felt her head connect with the pavement.

 _Damnit you should have just left._ Where the last thoughts that went through her head. As darkness consumed her vision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marco followed till he saw the girl jump off the balcony and forced his fist down on the hard balcony rock as the others ran back and after her. He saw it splinter and crack at the force he had used and frowned. He also felt how his fist was starting to throb and hurt he bite back his anger and walked back to Thatchs room. There Izo knelled next to his brothers dead body as A nurse looked at Teach's face the others must have ran after the murder.

The only thing that went through his mind was _how could i let this happen?_ he knew how he let it happen he had faith in a Girl to bring an invitation and now the same one had killed his beloved brother. But for what reason?

Still aware of the questions, along with the thoughts of killing her went through his head Marco began to walk over to Teach to get all of the facts and find out if He possibly knew the reasons of his brothers murder, His brother looked shaken and shocked. Marco would understand he was the only witness to his brothers death. Marco had been in that situation many times before but every time he came out different then before. Teach had been with them for almost as long as Marco had been but even then Teach always kept to him self and hardly ever went out on the streets, but still he had seen his fair share of death as well.

Marco knew this was different however. it was all different. he heard Izo's soft muffled words as he passed Thatchs body "He's gone." Marco felt his whole body shut down but pushed the growing sadness away, and felt it grow with a hate and passion to find the girl and kill her. but first the facts.

"What happened before i showed up-yoi?" Marco asked. Marco inspected Teach, Teach was in a solid black suit but unlike most of the men he exposed his rather hairy chest and bulky build he had a grey sash around his waist. it did not go with the suit but still, He wore it proudly. However it also looked worse for wear his right sleeved was pulled down and torn. his left eye had a nasty deep scratch under his eyes and when Marco inspected next to the door frame he saw a knife embed in to the door frame. Teach also had a growing black eye.

Teach was still staring at Thatchs dead body as Izo covered him up with a sheet that was now starting to run red with blood stunned. Marco stood taller matching Teach's height with ease, attempting to break the watchful gaze of Teach. Seeing his height difference break Teach's gaze Marco repeated himself.

"I know this is hard Teach but i need to know what happened before i showed up-yoi." he stated once again. This time Teach looked away and sighed letting the nurse know that he did not want his face checked up on. She backed away.

"After i warned you about seeing the thief near the vault i heard a window shatter then i heard arguing and shuffling i entered the room to see the that Woman! holding a stack of papers i yelled stop but all it did was cause Thatch to turn around and stop me from interrupting Vista's party but before i knew it her dagger was in his back. i was shocked so i ran to fight her but she quickly used Thatchs own hands to punch me! She used his body to punch me! by the time i understood what was happening i fought back but she was to quick and scratched me on the eye with my own knife.!" he stammered. Marco saw out of the corner of his eyes the pictures on the wall moving which meant only one thing Whitebeard was on the war path. He was already informed about his sons death due to his roar of pain being heard by everyone and there mothers.

Marco nodded his approval of the story it all seemed to fit. The fact that Teach had informed him that he heard noise's in the vault room was enough to go check out. "Dont worry she'll pay for this, we need to go speak with Pop's-yoi" he stated. There father would know exactly how to deal with the problem. Teach nodded and they both walked out of the room Marco could see the party goers shocked and horrified Faces.

As they made there way to the Large man in a solid white tux and large dress shoes surrounded by lots a men and women alike, Marco felt the phone in his pocket ring. He looked down to see it was Jozu's number. He quickly picked it up and turned his back to the crowd.

"Yes-yoi?" he asked. unsure for the reason's of his brother to call when they where in the same area.

"We got her, She put up a hell of a fight but we have her i figured i would let you know that where taking her down the back way and down to the basement to avoid anyone seeing us." His larger more mellow brother state. his gruff undertone settled the tone of this statement Marco knew his brothers and if he didnt get down there quickly then she would not be alive for him to kill her.

He decided that Pops could take care of everything him self he walked by the two in the middle of the white hall way barely looking at Teach who still looked pretty shaken as he gave Pop's his testimony.

Marco exchanged glances with Whitebeard, his and Thatch's beloved father, as he passed. "leave the unexpected guest to me Pop's-yoi." Marco mumbled pure fury boiling in his blood, as he walked past the large towering man.

Whitebeard shot out a massive arm and pulled Marco in for a hug. Marco struggled to not cry as he felt his fathers tears pour down his back, "No my son see that everyone leaves safely well deal with The intruder later." Whitebeard stated now more confidently. At first Marco was shocked then he realized that this was a wise choice they did have some free news reporters in order to persuade the Government that this was not a 'gang related party' and besides Thatch being a well known underground member he was also a world renowned Chief and if this where to get out in to the public in any other way then from Whitebeards contacts then there whole family could be under fire which was not what they needed.

Marco despite his want to disregarded his fathers orders, nodded and attended to the onlookers making apologizes and excuse's that where nothing more then hollow lies. Just like how his family now felt for the loss. Hollow.

After he had dealt with the crowd of people he quickly ran down to the cellar which was directly under neath the left staircase but the entrances was covered, to the normal not a family members eyes. once down the small narrow staircase he reached a brown wooden door and opened it to see his brothers Jozu,Vista and Ace all around her. Vista was holding Ace back yelling "wait for Pop's."

Aware of Whitebeards heavy foot steps behind him Marco stepped aside for Pop's to pass and once he did others came only the commanders and a few extra guys others where most likely making there way home or off to drink there fallen brother away somewhere. Whitebeards entrance did not go unnoticed of course by the others Vista let go of Ace to say something to Whitebeard but was cut off by Ace's cry as he ran towards the unconscious thief.

Marco did not dear yell stop because that was what he exactly wanted to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **SORRY for the long wait, it wasn't as if i had writers block its just i have a lot happen like receiving a Concussion that was fun. Plus iv wanted to do a different chapter i decided screw that and came up with this chapter i like it a lot. anyway i may not be as obvious to put things together so your probably going to have to think about it some.**

Any way i will explain the city and the world they are in in a little bit.


	5. Hunter or hunted?

Fay felt the pain and constraints on her wrist and feet before she could see her surroundings or feel any other body part. She was starting to come to, not knowing how long she had been out or where exactly where she was but her mind was already swirling with thoughts as she kept her eyes close.

 _Quick rope or chain? Chair or something else? Wait it has to be a chair._ She quickly ran back and forth in her mind. Before she, finally giving up, opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a fist hurdling towards her.

She quickly shot her eyes open and dodged her head to the left, the fist's owner failed to catch her sudden movements and shot his arm past her eyes, reveling a tattooed shoulder and she bite down hard. Her mouth quickly filled with a copper taste and she bite down harder. Till finally the shoulders owner yelled "Fucking whore." And pulled away. Seeing her bite mark on his shoulder framed by blood trickling out, she laughed then spit out the blood with a "pewey" sound. She suddenly became aware that she could only see out of one good eye the other was filed with pain and swollen shut.

Out of her good eye she could see a large group of men surrounding her most of them with angry face's and guns pointed at her she scoffed "Well isn't that a rude awakening? You taste like shit by the way." she stated looking at a tall but very much young teen he was probably around 20 maybe 21 max. He didn't have a shirt on and was very sculpted. She knew he was named Ace. But also nicked name Fire Fist Ace he got that name because he said to be the man behind a bunch of burnt bodies turning up in the outskirts of New World city. She only knew this because Cry claimed to see him at her college a lot.

She rolled her eyes as he attempted to charge at her again. Then she smiled and licked her lips, she tasted the blood and hatted the taste and how she was presenting herself but she knew if it where to get him to stop then she would have no choice. she smiled and was ready to bite him once more.

Before that could happen of course a loud voice boomed "Ace let it go my son. Anger is not what we need now." Fay was taken back as her eyes left the boy who had stopped mid charge and they drifted over to a large man sitting in a king sized chair and atop his mouth a big large white beard.

 _Well fuck me that's non other then Whitebeard and he thinks I killed his son i'm surprised i'm not dead._ she thought. But then she thought about it why wasn't she dead? _The papers they don't want to kill me because I stole the papers._ She thought smiling to her self.

She looked at the man as Ace turned around and gave him a pleading speech "But Pop's she killed Thatch don't tell me that for the slightest you don't want her dead?" he almost whined.

 _oh big babby gonna wine to your_ father? _well actually wine to him i don't want your nasty ass taste in my mouth._ she thought both these thoughts in her head and attempted to put a lid on her thoughts and focus on her probable death.

Whitebeard shook his head. "Please leave this to my judgment my son." He stated. The other 20 or so men also looked shocked, her one good eye scanned the large no windowed room with padded walls. This was most likely a training room underground of course due to the lack of windows. Most of the men looked the same all in tux's and suits but some of them where rather large and menacing some of them had different hair styles the ones that didn't look generic must be important. She assumed for them to be the fifteen commanders, There where however two in dress's (that struck her as important) and one looked as if he where a man and wore a pink dress, hey she was fine with that. what ever floats your ready to kill boat. Just as long as your boat doesn't want to kill her. The other in a green dress had a short red bobbed hair cut and was about ready to chop her in half with that menacing sword at her side.

 _'well thats attentive! wheres the door? focus on that not who these people are they dont even matter they could just kill me at any moment'_ these contradicting and sarcastic thoughts ran through her mind as she struggled to gain her sense's back.

Don't get her wrong she knew who most of them where but she couldn't tell who's names belonged to who, which was rather bad planning on her part. She should have been more prepared. Or hell she shouldn't have even came.

Another man steeped up and said "Pop's I agree why haven't we just killed her already?" he was small and generic looking man he had a generic block face and really generic look features he didn't strike her as an important person. But he was talking about her life and that did mean he was important for now.

She begain to gain feeling in her her arms and started to carefully trace her finger tips around the rope cuffs and the back of the chair hoping no one else saw her actions. She then looked back at the generic large man. Still smiling as the blood from Ace around her mouth began to dry up. she didn't mean to be insensitive to the death of there brother, she just smiles when she's scared sad or angry, but when she's happy she either cracks her face with how far she smiles or frowns.

"I am the one to judge here please my son's respect me." he said he didn't sound pleading he just sounded hurt. She could relate this was taken a lot of restraint to stare your son's supposed killer in the face and not kill her. even though all the people she thought killed someone or something she loved she killed them with out remorse.

Suddenly from out of the corner of her eye she saw a man approach her with a gun at the ready "I don't care Pop's lets just end it now." Before anyone else could do anything the barrel was very close to her free zoon. She yanked on the ropes as hard as she could and pulled the bars on the back of the chair clean off and seeing it came with the rope she smiled, and swung the rope and wood to smack the man upside the head, he staggered backward and shot down at the rope around her feet. She looked down and laughed then kicked the gun out of his hand as the gun flew in the air he watched wide-eyed she grabbed his arm and twisted him around her posting herself to be behind him, she put her hands still in roped cuffs behind his neck holding it tightly. He was now in a choke hold. She squeezed harder but let up when she felt the pain of her body catch up to her.

She stood there and panted as some of the men where guns at the ready others looked ready to charge and punch or kick the life out of her. She knew there was no wining but she couldn't help it what ever she did was just natural defense taught to her. "Next time dumb ass make sure that the restraints are tight." She statted sternly as she pulled her hands away and saw some of the men relax she shook her head as she looked at the broken brown chair that laid sprawled out across the floor, the chair was now unusable and that made her sad, But non the less they did not know or need to know how much this was all really hurting her so she pointed to chairs remains and giggled "Holy shit I did not mean for that to happen I'm sorry chair." she stated once again with a giggle. Then she softly kicked the wood away from her and sat down on the Dark patterned carpet. She crossed her legs and placed her head in her hands.

Whitebeard Boomed with laughter as some of the other man stared at her some with scared looks other with pure hatred. "You don't understand the trouble your in brat?" he asked. She smiled and tilted her head to the right still watching the man formally with the gun out of the corner of her eye. She hoped no one saw her sit on the gun that he had dropped.

"How can I when I have done nothing to get me in to trouble?" She stated her light voice giving way to her true darker undertone she looked up at the man almost giving him a pure defiant look. But she looked down again as she saw pain show across his face. She clenched her teeth. She saw the same kid who attacked her before run towards her his eyes full of anger she looked around to see if anyone was going to stop him. no one did. She closed her eyes and listened to his footsteps. Her eyes where not reliable at this current time.

"One." She whispered as she heard his pace quicken. "Two." She took a deep breath hearing his breathing quicken as well. She readied her body for more pain as the begging of the word left her mouth "Three!" she yelled and shot her eyes open just in time to see the extended arm of the kid past by her, she flung herself back seeing the kid punch forward. Time slowed down for a second and she forced her hands back and forced her legs up kicking him hard in the stomach with her combat ready boots and grunting as he went flying to the ceiling and leave an indent.

She felt her dress tear and rip in the sides as her legs straightened up. She yelled in pain that now shot through her body, and laid there for a second trying to hide the pain in her voice as she rolled to the left and saw Ace land in the ground next to her, and yelled "Damnit kid your really starting to piss me off calm your tits and listen to me, I mean god damn! There's not much you can expect me to do right now, im in a tight dress, im in pain, and im currently surrounded by gun point by what I assume is your brother's, so if you don't want them to see your ass being handed to you then stop. Please just stop." She became quit at the last part and forced herself up. She then felt her whole body seem like it was on fire. She determined she would have had gotten a lot of cuts and bruises. The pain was becoming unbearable.

Feeling tears of pain swell in her eyes, she quickly looked down so she didn't have to face the group of men who stared at her. She quickly inspected her dress instead, the side had torn up till her underwear which happened to be laced on the side but other than that wasn't much else shown. There were tares on her sides of her stomach and she frowned at toughs as well. The glass had done the tearing. much like she single handily had done the tearing of this family.

 _There goes another dress._ She thought sarcastically.

Ace was helped up by other men but jerked away as he looked down at the floor. Whitebeard began to get a feeling that if things kept going on like they were then something would happen to both his son or the girl who was in obvious pain, something that he feared would change everything. He frowned. "Everyone but the commanders should leave, try and get some rest my son's its been a long eventful night." He stated somberly.

She watched as the men poured out with angry and mournful face's. she couldn't help but smile as she saw Ace stand next to a taller blond. The same one that she first met before everything spiraled down the wrong path. She smiled at him and he gave her a look that almost said "I will kill you."

"So I guess you think I killed him don't you?" she asked. Softly and only to Whitebeard himself she was aware of the fifteen all lined up next to him but looked only at him.

A girl in a small green dress clenched her fist and stepped out of the line of the commanders. She had a bob cut red hair. "Don't lie to us you should be thankful that we haven't killed you yet." She spat out. Whitebeard gave her a side glance and Fay watched them all each one of them with a different look. The most common rage the second was pity.

"Should i?" she whispered. "Should I? what reason would you kill me? I have done nothing for you to consider killing me." she spat out. Some of them look taken back as she looked down and said "My condolences to you I really feel bad I do, don't let my smile confuse you. but I had nothing to do with Thatch's death!." She yelled.

She would stand up but her body felt like lead all she could do is to cross her legs. She heard Ace yell "Don't use his name like you knew him you murder!" he tried to run this time he was held back by an older larger man with big round shoulders and a square design beard.

Fay giggled "Oh that's rich? I'm the murder?! I'm the fucking murder! What have you all done? How did you all rise to fame? The great Whitebeard gang, a gang of murders, liars and cheats. But that's fine nothing against Y'all no of course not. But I'm sitting here before you innocent of this crime and i'm the one being called a fucking murder?" They stood there all staring at her. She took a deep breath she had felt her pain level rise and she frowned and looked down.

The man in a pink dress stepped up "Ok your point but, if you didn't then who did? It wasn't Teach he didn't come in till after you stabbed Thatch. Oh I'm sorry (he made quotations) you didn't stab Thatch my fucking brother in the back!" The dress man yelled. He seemed like a cheery man on normal occasions but was not showing it at the moment.

She clenched her teeth "Your damn right I didn't! Why the fuck would I do that?" she yelled she didn't believe she had to sate why she wouldn't kill a member they were the Whitebeard gang after all.

"Exactly the question where asking you bitch!" The female in a green dress stated once again.

"At least im not some red headed Cu.." Fay was about to finish that sentence with an unspeakable word when the clearing of Whitebeards throat cut her off.

Everybodys eyes where instantly on the great man. Fay saw how all the men looked up to him with pure awe. He sighed a great big sigh "I believe we have made a mistake my son's." he paused hearing complaints. Fay was about to cheer when he gave them a look and continued. "We have made a mistake on not allowing all the facts make them self's present we are all tired and heart broken this is not the time for anything leave her here and we will come back tomorrow after we have regained are wits." He stated. ( **oc maybe but eh it happens)** His sons looked shocked then all grumbled not willing to defy there father.

Fay let out a glad sigh and let her body fall back. "Sounds fucking good to me." she whispered. As her body hit the un-reliable not so soft carpet Staring at the celling. She didn't care for what most of the other people said nor did she listen, but she did fell and hear heavy footsteps and tensed up when she heard

"Hope for your sake Brat that you are innocent." Boom across the room. she turned her head hiding the tears of pain as the door closed and the lights went out. She figured they decide that she couldn't escape and she was sure she couldn't muster any more strength.

However there was still that gun under neath her she had two choices. Take her life. Or take anothers. and she would be damned if she didnt try the second option first, however she would have to wait. Much like a lioness waiting for her pray. But which was Fay the hunter or the hunted?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **sorry for the short chapter. hope you enjoyed also thanks for the followers and favorites that i have.**

 **comment, fav follow all that nice stuff.**

 **Stay Undead.**

 **Awannabe out**


	6. Little talks

Marco received look's from his brothers as they filed out of the room and up the stair case, they all hoped that he knew what in the hell Whitebeard was thinking. with all honesty He didn't he assumed it was because they where goning in circles and a lot of the members still have yet to coop with the idea of a loved ones death so at home.

He looked at Whitebeard as he walked out of the large training room in to a smaller squared room that held only a bench and the stair case that leads to the inside of the house. "Pop's what the fuck are you thinking?" He heard Haruta ask along with Ace. They where the younger out of all of the commanders and most likely have seen and felt the less amount of death. Even though from what Marco had heard from, Haruta was known to be very Dangerous when she was out on the streets. As well as Ace.

"If you all stayed in there someone was bound to be killed and as far as we know we have important records and money missing that we have not found and as of right now she is the only one who knows." he stated then finished with "Get to sleep all of you, Marco you'll take first watch i don't think we'll need it but just in case the Bart gets ideas." he smiled. Marco nodded and watched as Ace's face flooded with realizations he was so caught up in the death of his brother to fully grasp the situation, she created a safe spot for herself.

Ace knew they needed toughs papers they were all important, some of the guys much like him had other families and lives outside of the Whitebeards, and toughs papers could have had there names addresses there whole lively hoods..

Ace looked down "Im sorry I guess I was just so caught up the whole fact that Hes gone." He stated somberly looking down. Marco closed his eyes and nodded. "I know Ill miss him-Yoi." He stated sadly there weren't many words to be said after that so Marco let the silence fill the void that his words had left..Correction that the actions of that Thief had left.

After the word got spread out to the other commanders and there division members, the true reason for her not being killed and not the commonly assumed that she's not guilty they all dispersed to there rooms, or to bars, to coop with what had happened.

Marco stood guard at the door and allowed himself to plan and think over the events of the night each time he thought about how he could have changed his brothers fate in any way. If only he came to turns with the fact that no one can change Fate and its winding state. However he did feel guilty all the same.

Marco dwelled deeper in to this thinking pattern, then was startled when he heard a loud and pain filled yelp. He jumped up off the wall next to the stair way that he had been leaning on with (choosing not to sit down on the perfectly placed wooden bench) and ran in to the room with out hesitation not bothering to turn on the lights he just let the hallway light shine in the room.

he watched as it only lite up half of the basement. He knew it had a different door on the other side that lead to the outside that wasn't through the house. The basement was as big as the whole mansion it's where they trained and dealt and just carried out their daily life's. The wall's each over 20 feet high where lined with blue shock absobers from corner to corner, they where there so that when ever they where training or settling some kind of difference the walls would not get as beat up as they normally would. Now the ceiling was different however structurally sound they thought the ceiling of the room was, was clearly not a match for the women who flung aggravated Ace in the air and some how left a few good marks on the ceiling to prove this so.

Marco in all honesty was shocked when he had saw the women do that he then assumed that she was in fact not hurt and was just playing the part of hurt girl to get free, but now as he saw her tall well rounded body sit crossed legged with tares up and down her dress and bare skin from the glass window and from the sheer excretion of her physical activity and her missing glove, he thought differently.

He noticed quickly that she had tears in her eyes as she carefully pulled out the bobby pens in her blond hair and began to take off what was now shown to be a wig. She whimpered as she moved her body through the motions of taking off her bladcap as well. Her Auburn hair fall and spiraled around her head.

Marco was surprised he thought it was real. Of course it was fake every thing about her was fake. Her pain must be, her plea must be as well. This was really a facade that she had set up from the begging. All the pity he had begun to fell as he watched her faded away. Much like the light in his brothers eyes.

She looked up at him and gave him a hurt look. "If you want to beat me up go ahead, I didn't do what you think I did but if it makes you feel better ill take it." she stated softly throwing the wig down and staring up at him. She had failed to notice the sheer madness of giving him permission to beat her, or kill her. She was really just in to much pain to think clearly. Or was she?

Marco could see the pain present on her face and wanted to fell anger towards her but he couldn't. He then hated him self he was looking his brothers murder in the eye and he couldn't do anything but shake his head 'no'. She stared in aw at his answer as he approached carefully "No im not i just want answer's-yoi" he stated as he knelled down in front of her. She gave a innocent 'i knew you wouldn't' smile.

He changed his mind now would be the chance to kill her he could find the papers with out her he wouldn't need her and it would take a simple second. Taking a second. he thought about it then crossed his legs and sat in front of her. Her smile widened. He begun to hate himself even more.

"I understand you have them but i cant give you the answer you want sorry, I am truly,(she took a pause) but you have to understand that I, I…I am a thief, I am a assassin, I am a terrible person. (her voice breaking with ever i am) But I wouldn't just needlessly take a life. Especially one with so much family that care about them I couldn't imagine losing my sister so why would I do that to someone who has way more then i?" she asked softly looking down.

Marco was taken back he could hear the sincerity in her voice, but he knew that it could be faked, He was determined not to let the pure puppy dog look in her eyes dissuade him from what he knew. And he knew that she was guilty. He sat there letting the flames of his thoughts burn brightly, then nodded " I don't believe you where are the files-yoi?" He asked starring her in the eyes

"With my sister." She stated simply. A harsher tone in her voice settling in Marcos ears. Marco heard the change in voice and acknowledge it by tightening his fist readying himself for a swift punch.

"Where is she?" he stated a little harsher.

The woman scoffed looking away "Beats the hell out of me I've been here the whole time." She stated simply. she started to inspect her cuts that lined her arms and sides.

He halved laugh "Ill give you that one, where do you think she could be-yoi?" he asked.

She not missing a beat sat up straighter and smiled "Sorry, I don't tell I show." And she giggled. Marco rolled his eyes and began to stand up. This was going to go nowhere that he wanted so this was the end of the conversation.

he looked back as he got up and saw that her eyes pleaded with him to stay he scoffed and turned around and began to walk away when suddenly her arm shot out and griped his, squeezing his muscles tightly and causing his arm to tense up. He jerked his arm away from her pulling her with his movement. He starred at her with surprise as she caught her self. She then not being able to hold her self up in a push up stance fell down and rolled so that she was looking up at him her face a mixture of embarrassment and was that joy? Or sorrow so far as he could tell they both had a smile that they belonged to.

"Ouch?" was all that she said in disbelief.

He sighed and sat down he pulled her arm and griped it tightly pulling her up so that she could sit down properly.

"Thanks but was that pity or just you being a nice person?" she asked. Somehow that last part sounded as if it where sarcasm. He shrugged and stood up "Both-i guess-yoi." He began to walk away when he heard the muffled sounds of her standing up and walking behind him. "Like I said I'll show you where my sister is, and maybe well even prove my innocence." She stated coldly.

Marco smiled and shook his head "You still believe that your innocent? Do you really to expect me to believe that-yoi?" He asked hatred in his voice. She shrugged and stood next to him looking him in the eye. He cursed her height because of that she was only a few inches away from his direct line of sight.

"You have no choice because then you just set your brothers murder free. I mean you left the door open im just walking through." She stated calmly with a blood thirsty smile. He didn't catch her holding a 9mm black pistol against her side.

Marco stared in to her honey brown eyes and saw something pleading with him to listen. He did not believe that she was not the murder but he needed those files So this was a chance he would have to take. regrettably. No one would know how this sudden act of do or not will lead to a spiral down fall of fate.

He nodded and said "I'm not doing this for you, because I feel pity for you I don't, I'm doing this for Thatch. And if this turns out to be a wild goose chase and you try and run I will kill you and then bring you back then kill you again-yoi." He stated making sure his point was proven.

She frowned "You can't bring me back from the dead if you could I wouldn't be here because of murder." She stated coldly. Marco stopped and threw a quick punch at her the anger and pain he had felt suddenly released, she dodged and he quickly retaliated with a kick. Then he saw her smile fade as it made contact. She staggered backwards, coughing up blood from the force of the kick, doubling over and frowned "My... bad I have a lose tongue." She coughed up more and then began to giggle to herself.

He stuck his head out of the door cautiously and inspected the stair way room left and right "Better tie it then-yoi." He stated his eyes still on the stairway. He then walked out in to the tiny room he could have taken the other way but that was further then this one and he was pretty sure that she was just running on pure fumes if that.

She frowned and covered her eyes due to the bright light change. her eyes began to adjust as they started up the stairs. Marco saw her inspecting the area as well as staggering up the stairs. He gripped her arm and pulled her directly behind him. Causing her to grunt and pull her arm away. Marco turned around and sent her a look. She smiled for some reason and then went straight faced after that all her movements no matter how staggered they where, where as quite as a mouse. This worried Marco what was she planing?

"Thanks for pulling me up but please next time let me fall, I don't like pity, correction I don't like being pitted." She whispered. Marco gave her a side glance as she almost tripped over a step and him catching her yanked her up she got serious and whispered "you didn't see that." he chuckled "No of course I didn't-yoi." He stated sarcastically.

He stopped at the top of the stair case seeing that there was practically no one around. No there was absolutely no one around. The hall split off in to two path ways, in front of him lay a solid large brown door. This was the door all of his brothers knew not to disturb when their father was sleeping, behind it. To the right lead to the kitchen and in there was a large back door. The kitchen probably had countless Chiefs working in it. Or maybe not there leader was just killed maybe they were off for the night? No that would be a risky move.

He assessed the left side. To the left was the foyer and a large meeting room and then to shadow it all the giant double pure white front doors that would bring the most attention when they were opened.

It was almost comedic to Marco that they lived in a pure white house which meant purity but there hands where stained with the most blood. Marco didn't mind he didn't care. Hell somewhere deep down the animal in him loved it, but that was a part that he let no one see, even himself.

 _both ways are bad. Hell all of this is bad i should just kill her._ he thought to himself.

He then quickly and quietly made a mental check of what he would do. He grabbed her arm turning around seeing her process the escape routes as well. "You make me a promise now-yoi." He looked around making sure the hall was clear he had already chosen his path. hopefully it was the right path for both of them.

Fay nodded. Still she had her doubts of this man if he believed her or even if he was going to set her free. He could be taking her out to her death give the captured murder a false sense of hope and then when there at their happiest strike them down, just like how they had stricken down the one they loved. that is exactly what she would do. All this innocent crap was exactly that, she was thinking of how he would kill her in the worst ways.

He took a deep breath "You listen to what I say and when I say it, you do not dare to try and run once we get the papers you turn yourself in-yoi." He didn't care for her actually turning herself in he just wanted to make sure that their paths never crossed again after this was over and done with. She probably didn't have to worry about turning her self in because if he was right she wouldn't even have time to turn herself in before he ended her life.

She searched his eyes pure defiance in her stance and till finally she frowned and looked sideways "I swear on my life." She stated. He sent her a look.

"That's not much-yoi" he stated coldly. she obviously had no care for her life just like she would have no care for a promise.

She looked at him once more. The pure gale on this man to state that her life was not much. True it wasn't glitz and glimmer but it was still her life. She thought about yelling at him right then and there But if this where to prove her innocent then she would have to say or do whatever he wants to hear. "I swear on my sisters life." she stated starring him in the eyes remorse clear in her low voice.

Marco was taken back she was really going to keep this promise? Never mind now was not the time for this. He nodded and griped her hand yanking her arm and pulling her down the right Hall.

What He didn't think to count on was how trust worthy Fay really was she despite hating it would keep every last promise the best she could. however some promises are better off un-kept.

As they walked down the Hall Marco became aware of her admiration for the art work and pictures that lined the decorated red walls with swirls and spirals. There where pictures of the commanders in happy times and places they had traveled. He heard a heavy sigh when the picture of Thatch his beloved brother was covered in black. Was that hers? or his own sigh with out him knowing?

Now was once again not the time for that line of thought. He stopped suddenly when he heard bowls and dish's clink and clank and mentally cursed. He stood in the door way and looked back at her she nodded and pointed to her ears signaling that she could hear it too. He sighed and let go of her Arm and walked in not bothering to tell her his plan.

Fay mentally cursed herself as she saw who she believed to be Marco walk in to the kitchen she laid her body against the wall resting her head, she was extremely thankful for him freeing her but was also in extreme pain from the kick and wounds that she had received. Why didn't she keep her mouth shut? . But maybe the true reason she talked was to let him release his anger on her. If he did it now then she believed that he would be less likely to do it later pulse she felt that she dissevered it.

In all honesty she was surprised she wasn't dead right now. If this where the other way around he would already have a bullet in his head. Now she was even more glad to not be meet with anyone who would actually try and kill her. But just in case she had that little black pistol in her hand. Her finger was already around the safety to pull it off in a moments notice.

She heard the clanks stop and tensed up hearing a voice that was not narrating her life, say "Oh commander your still up? I didn't mean to wake you I just couldn't sleep." A Man's voice stated.

She heard a heavy sigh that could only belong to Marco considering the sigh he had just let out earlier "I know I couldn't either, but I need you to do me a favor Yawno-yoi" Marco asked, "Yeah sure.." the voice was cut off. Fay tensed up as she heard a struggle and looked around the corner to see Marco hold a blacked spiky haired man in a choke hold the man tapped Marco's arms frantically as Fay saw his eyes close and his face become red. She saw Marco bend down as the man fell, Marco fell with him and then stood up as the man lay on the ground peacefully.

He looked up at her pure hatred in his eyes. Fay didn't know if it was for her or for what he had just done or for both, He looked at the door and pointed "Out Now-yoi." She nodded obediently and walked in the large wide open restaurant style kitchen, she stepped over the body and walked passed Granite counter tops and all kinds of fresh food and bowls of shiny sliver to where there was small rectangle brake in the counter space and that was a sliver regular sized door.

As she passed a shiny large wall oven on her way to the door she saw a big black Knife container. which held about 30 or so assorted knives she lifted her hands up to take one when she heard the sound of a muffled 'ahem' in the background. She sighed and glanced back at Marco, he looked about ready to kick some ass her ass. She slowly retracted her hand with a small smile and then reached for the door. She saw his smile and walked out.

 _hey man i need a replacement! mine is missing! well actually it was found in your brothers back but still.'_ she cursed her self for her thoughts and then thanked herself for not saying them out loud.

As soon she stepped out she was met with a sense of over whelming warmth and freedom. _Freedom!_ she yelled to her self. She smiled as she felt the wind blow her hair back and heard the trees bend and rustle in the wind, she took a step forward watching a few steps to see a large pool with floating stepping stones over them before she only half assessed the pool now she was wanting to dive in it. she smiled and couldn't help but whistle as she remembered her jump and saw just how high the balcony really was. She felt Marco's presence grow behind her and he scoffed and pulled her arms once again. Jerking her to the left which she was now aware had a large garage, (it was an airplane hanger). Where they really going to fly an airplane? But wouldn't that be redundant to a low profile escape. she thought about these questions.

But She still followed behind him. well she was really being pulled. She watched as the ground went from pavement to fresh green clean cut grass. "Wow y'all gangs sure do live it on up don't cha?" she asked nonchalantly. Still inspecting there perfect green grass. His grip loosened up as he shook his head "You haven't seen anything yet-yoi." he stated almost with a proud tone And to kill her curiosity he opened up the hanger doors slightly of course only enough to get one of the 100's of cars out of the hanger. Of course it wasn't really 100 it was an over exaggeration but still to her it was a lot of fugging cars. She looked at all the brands and was dazed at the shininess and pure cleanliness of the Cars.

He walked off down the center lane along the lines of cars looking for a specific one she couldn't help but stare at her self in the reflection of a old black Cadillac, she almost didn't recognize herself anymore. What had she become today? Maybe it was her fault that that Thatch guy was dead? No it wasn't and she knew it. She pushed her thoughts out of her head when she heard a car start up and heard the engine rev and drive over to where she was.

She looked stunned as she saw A Black S class 2015 Mercedes Benz pull up between the old Cadillac and a free space she was standing in. She saw a smirking blond looking through the window. She frowned and moved to the door then was shocked when the door opened up and went up and not out. She jumped back and frowned inspecting the door "Damn Rich people." She stated as she got in the door that closed its self as she buckled herself up.

He looked at her and started to pull out of the hanger. "Ok where is your sister-yoi?" Fay sighed feeling the inter of the car take a hold of her and the sheer comfyness that she felt over whelm her.

"My apartment" She stated. Honestly knowing Doflamingo he would have moved her half way around the world if it meant he could hold it over Fay's head. So first she would need a change of clothes and then a specific stack of papers oh and makeup lots of makeup.

"Alright where is it-yoi?" he asked pulling her from her thoughts. She smiled shyly "Well its far from here." she stated calmly. She was aware that on a motorcycle going 90 it was an hour drive. "Damn-it are you serious-yoi?" He asked angrily.

She nodded aware of sleep overwhelm her. She "Ya really. Its In the heart of Paradise city called Heart apartments, its a really crappie place but hey We all cant have big Mansion's of white and fucking Mercedes Benz's, some of us live in a shitty part of town." she said in a sing song tone.

He looked over at her and saw her nod off. He put it in gear and sped off wakening her up "Your not sleeping-yoi." He stated.

She frowned and snapped her head at him "Apparently not, so then do you want to at least know my name? Or am I still going to be just your brother's murder?" She asked she knew it was uncaring and tactless to state that. She noticed him look back on the road his fist clench on the steering wheel. She nodded "So you want me to stay a nameless monster?" She asked looking out the window.

He frowned "What is your name then-yoi." She smiled and looked over at him as he had stated that.

 _So maybe he doesn't think I killed his brother for real?_ She thought to herself.

"Oh so you do want to know my name?(she smiled) Honey is my street name, Fay is my real name however." She stated softly. Her name was honey for one reason and one only her eyes. They weren't dark they were light, almost golden. Doflamingo had given her that name due to how he believed at first she was sweet and mostly her eyes. Doffy found out quick that she could play the part of a vindictive careless bitch that's why he like her so much.

Marco made a face "Why honey-yoi?" he asked. Fay smiled "My eyes. Stupid name I know but I some how have had really good business since I was given that name." she stated nonchalantly stating the truth. Meeting Doflamingo and him giving her a nickname really helped her out in the underground.

Marco glanced briefly at her "What kind of business-yoi?"

She looked outside the window watching the trees smear together passed her "Like I said Your hand's aren't the only ones that aren't clean." She stated softly remembering her past but still she smiled. She had no excuses, no regrets, but she did however have a heart a small cold one to others but one none the less.

Marco nodded. She noticed how he seemed to want to ask her more question's she could tell how he was holding back. she rolled her eyes. "What else do you want to know?" she asked.

He tensed his hands again "why-yoi?" he asked. The burning question in his head. was why.

she laughed (she laughed? why would she do that she could be dead because of that.) "I didn't break in to kill Thatch, I had no intent of killing anyone form the begging all I wanted was money." she stated calmly even though she was frantic. She shifted uncomfortably had she just made her self sound that killing Thatch was an accident? That wasn't her intent at all. She frowned lost in her own thoughts.

"So you just came for money and my brother turns up dead. what are you saying it was an accident-yoi?" He asked his Knuckles becoming white with gripping the steering wheel tightly.

This was not looking good for her she was already free and on the road but she knew she was basically powerless against Marco. She thought about her next words and looked at him once again watching his reactions. "No i came for the money and only the money. i saw that Teach guy kill That Thatch guy." she stated nonchalantly then she regretted dropping that bombshell so lightly.

However it was time that she dropped that name he was the true murder and she knew it. Marco narrowed his eyes "Teach-yoi?" he asked. Fay looked somberly at him aware that maybe Marco was not ready to know that one of his most trusted brothers could kill another brother.

Marco felt his blood boil at Fay accusing Teach of murder of course Teach had been with them for at least two decades and was a loved member how could he even do such a thing. But then he thought about it, All the time he was aware of Fay watching him almost trying to read his thoughts, Then he shook his head "Your wrong there's no way in hell that Teach! of all people could do such a thing-yoi." he stated convincing himself more then anyone else. of course he didn't have to convince anyone else We knew. He did not. Or do we?

She looked at him and started to move her hand to place on his shoulder before she retracted it and looked back out the window. "There's always a way in hell. But never a way out." she frowned. As she watched the trees of the surroundings smear together and blend to make a black streak.

She sighed as she looked out thinking about this large World that fucked her over, this world was in fact much like our own everything was about the same except for the places and people for example. This large Metropolitan area which was called Grand-line was made up of three main large city's New world city (the one where all the major drug lords and gang leaders are. also where Whitebeard mansion was located), Paradise city (which was a large starting point for minor dreaming to become major gangs started also where her life on the streets started), Then last but not least there was Red-Line city which was only on the map because the Greatest Gang leader that ever lived was born there. People say that before there where unsaid rules made agmonst the gangs Gold D. Roger (the great gang leader) gained the ultimate wealth of the world and challenged the World government to there vary core. When he died he left a large wealth to anyone who claim the same amount of Fame as he. That wealth alone was something anyone in her position would look for. but she was sure that right now with her life, the way it was, that was never going to happen hell in her case she would be lucky if she made it through this car ride.

Marco frowned not letting his emotions show anymore he wasn't going to let her get to his head. Sure those last few words she said where heavy and made him think but he still did not believe that she was innocent. she still could have disarmed Teach like he had said and used it against Thatch. She could still be using him to get out of certain doom. But bottom line she still had the very important papers.

"That doesn't prove anything but the fact that Teach was in there you could have disarmed Teach and stabbed thatch in the back like a heartless whench-yoi" he stated he had to make her talk one way or another.

She rolled her eyes and let out a low sounding sigh "Oh that's the first time I've heard that one. Look like I said if you hadn't of had some idea of me being truthful then I wouldn't be in this lovely expensive as fuck car talking to you like an equal, no I would be back in that mansion receiving countless blows verbally and physically now wouldn't i?" she stated.

Marco couldn't help but scoff "You don't understand this-yoi." She raised an eyebrow "I don't?" she asked. He smiled and said "Yes you don't because you are not an equal here you are still Guilty until proven other wise if I think so or not, so as soon as we get those's papers then we'll talk about you being an equal-yoi." He stated.

She rolled her eyes noticing how stubborn he was being. "An equalyoi? What is that a new disease? never heard of it." she stated with a smile mocking his accent. Such a childliss blow but a blow non-the less. He sent her a sharp look and her smiled faded away "careful that look may mean you have equalyoi." she stated with a small smile trying to hide her laughter as he looked away determined not to give her an inch.

After receiving no remarks she sighed "This is gonna be a long ass night." She stated looking at the clock and groaned aware of it saying it was 4 in the morning.

 _well fuck me its 4 and i still_ haven't _slept! this is gonna take forever._ she thought to herself still receving no remarks from Marco.

What she really didn't count on was how long this was really going to take and what lay at the end of the road.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Alright i hope yall are enjoying the story! i tried to explain some of the world and hopefully that clears up some questions of course its not all the idea but its some. and if the characters are Oc im sorry but hey it happens considering theres not really a lot to go off on anyway**

 **Review.**

 **Follow/fav all that nice stuff.**

 **Awannabe out.**


	7. Confusing in the first

Fay now struggled to keep her eyes open as she saw the trees become bright city lights. She saw the few straggling night walkers on the streets staring wide eyed as she drove by. She frowned "You should have gotten a more low profile car. stupid." She mumbled as she saw uncanning men and women check out the car she could get a rough idea of what they were thinking.

 _That's a nice car, that must be an rich man what else does he have, what else could I take?_ She thought to herself. She knew that's what they were thinking cause she herself thought that. he frowned as well and looked in the mirror then to the sides "You don't think I know what its like on the streets-yoi?" he asked moving to stop at a red light.

She frowned and said "What the hell?" And before he could react she pushed down on his knee forcing his foot to step on the gas. As they sped off, he had a problem of regaining control "What the fuck-yoi!" He yelled as she looked around the old crumbling buildings and trashy cars some buldings had different logos tagged on them others had broken windows.

"First rule here never stop at a red light in an expansive ass car unless your ready to kill for said car." She stated. Looking him right in his eyes. He rolled them and said "Sure it can't be that bad-yoi." He stated. She looked at him. How long had it been since he had been on the streets?

She was sure being a gang member like him he would have had to deal with the everyday street violence that she had amerced herself in at some point. But seeing his false sense of security she now knew that she was riding in a car with an already dead man.

"Well you know what next time stop at a red light lets see what happens Bird brain." she stated, she needed to show him what would happen. He gave her a small smirk and stopped the car in the middle of the streets and turned on the emergency blinkers and unlocked the doors.

 _Hey hey hold up here._ She thought to herself. She really didn't want him to follow through with her suggestion. She looked around as he made a shocked face as if to show the surrounding bad guys that this was completely not planed, she saw a shady group of men emerge from an ally way next to a boarded up noddle shop and a random broken down electronics shop. They where inspecting the car and smiling.

"What the hell are you doing man?" she asked locking her door and then looked shocked when he unlocked it smiling "Don't call me that-yoi." He stated clamly. She looked at the men approach his car. "What? Now your making a point?" She asked looking scared, he shrugged "I don't like being called that-yoi." He stated.

she could now see a sleazy smile from a browned shaggy haired guy with grey caches and looked back at Marco who had his eyes closed content with the fact that the guys would actually attack.

He was fine with it if they did he would protect his prisoner. The caches man pulled out a shiny pistol and began to tap the glass with a smile. she held the door closed and sent him the finger. He did not like that at all and yanked on the door all her strength leaving her body, causing the door to rise open his hand was about to grab her when she yelled "Damn it fine I'm sorry." she did still have the gun but the part of her pulling the trigger or even lifting it up was way to much work.

He opened his eyes, smiled and slammed it in gear and punched the gas, once again causing her to jerk back in to her leather seat feeling the air rush past her as her door was still open. She frowned as she saw the guys hold up their hands in protest in the rear view mirror as the door fell back down to where it was supposed to be.

She let out a soft sigh as he slowed down once again "Why?" was all she asked all her breath gone. She was shocked would he really had let them take the car or maybe there lifes? No not his he would kill for himself but not for her. That must be it he didn't have a care for her life, she must really be a pitted case for him. She hated it.

He just shrugged. "I don't know maybe i came down with equalyoi-yoi." he smiled. and gave her a side glance as she burst out laughing not at the joke it was a horrible one but just at the events and laughing was the only way to let it all out. She saw him laugh as well maybe for the same reason? she didnt know nor did she care.

After both of there laughter died down she looked passed the buildings most had the begging rays of the suns light bouncing of them making them look almost as if they where on fire. She smiled as she saw a broken down yellow building, it was 6 storys high and a rectangle yes a building is a rectangle but this one was different from the rest because it was fat. (yes Fat) The yellow paint was falling off of the fake brick and the sigh above the front door had a Smile with a slash straight through it. She sighed at that horrid building she knew what that symbol men't, She knew who it belonged to. Who she belonged to

She pointed at the building that had one parked car in front of it all the others where gone. Or stolen most likely stolen. "That one." she stated pointing to her shity living place. he looked at the building and then eyed her reaction to it as well. She obviously did not like this place but he didn't care he just needed to get in get her sisters papers and turn her in. If it where that easy. Of course its never that easy. who knew?

Fay felt the car come to and quick stop and saw as he put it in park. She unbuckled her self and griped the gun that she was holding on to so tightly this whole time. She looked at him. "Your coming with me, it would be safer then out here." She smiled as she opened the door and stepped out. Marco debated about it, would it be safer? Did she really think that he was uncapapble of taking care of his self? He sighed and motioned to get out of the car and stand up, he turned his body to see Fay just calmly hobble in to the front doors of the building which where falling off the hinges.

Marco followed looking around down the sidewalk all he saw was the sun begin to chase away the dark night skys. He was in awe with how the buildings now began to shine with a new ray of day. he then scoffed at his thoughts and walked in to the apartment building. Once he entered he was met with the heavy smell of drugs that he couldn't quite place and a couple of men sitting on the stair case. he watched as Fay struggled to get up the step and one of the men stood up and said "Hey Honey you look worse for wear what the hell happened?" The man asked. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt and had on shaggy pants, he was bulky and looked like he could throw a blow Marco saw as the other guys looked at her ass and the tears in her dress.

Marco for some reason felt angered by that and increased his pace and walked behind her. Fay looked at the man standing up and said "I just got caught." the Man eyed Marco then fell back against the wall. Shock written quite clearly on his face.

"That's...(he stuttered) That's... Marco the Phoenix?!" the man stated he then looked at Fay who griped the hard metal railing and pulled her self up the steps still struggling "Well your covered Honey lets get out of here guys!" the others jumped up and nodded then ran past Marco who by the way had a smug look on his face. He loved it when people knew who he was. He followed up the cold staircase behind Fay making sure she didn't fall back.

Fay was to lost in thought to acknowledged the fact that those guys ran away from her screaming something about a Phoenix, She heard Marco laugh "Never gets old-yoi." she rolled her eyes as he looked up the metal stair case. "So wheres your room-yoi?" he asked. She sighed and looked up the walls where all chipping away and faded she closed her eyes "second floor thank god." Marco chuckled and then she felt a hard hand pull on her arm almost dragging her up the stairs. She whinnied "OW,ow,Ow ouch shit stop." and she pulled away once they where in the middle of the second flight of stairs.

Marco turned around sharply noticing the pain disappear from her face as soon as he saw it. "Look, do you want this to be over with or not the sooner we get thoughs paper the sooner.."

"I get turned in and killed." She cut him off and picked up her pace pushing all the pain away as she pushed against the large metal door that would lead to the hall way of her apartment. after her quick words there was silence. She took that as a answer he had meant all along and pushed the door open and continued to walk down the lines of broken wooden doors. the walls had some kind of green stuff growing on the corners and the smell was very unbearable.

Marco coughed and covered his face with his tux jacket as he followed Fay. finally she stoped at a door that was painted red with blue stripes on the door next to it was a small sign saying "No trespassing i'm tired of hiding the bodies." and underneath that where mug shots with the words Deceased printed over there faces. Marco looked at Fay with a new sense of "holy shit' she looked up at him seeing his face of shock and laughed "Those pictures arent real, i really hate trespassers though."

Marco scoffed "Yet your a thief-yoi." she nodded a smile on her face as she finally slammed her shoulder through the door causeing it to open. "so im a hopycrite sue me," she said as she ran in her apartment and fell over a torn up blue couch. She yelled muffled yelp of pain (the pain of hitting the door) as Marco explored the little room. In front of him was a couch a rug and a TV. the Tv still had a tag on the back so it was definitely stolen, around the walls where easel's some blank others with beautiful sunsets, or guns or a Bird painted one them. They looked as if they where stolen from an art gallery he clenched his fist in pure hatred what hasn't she stolen? She stole the art work, the T.V, His brothers life. what would be next?

He looked around to see that on the left there was a Bar that separated a little kitchen and to the left of that was a bathroom door that was slightly ajar. On the other side there was another door that was most likely the bedroom.

Fay finally pushed her self off of the couch and got on her knees the stood up, all this pain and not sleeping or taking care of it was not good. she moved her arms in a wide circle and said "Welp welcome to my house now if you excuse me i'm going to go die." and she walked off in to the bedroom. Marco frowned and followed her making sure he shut the door. "No you cant die yet i still need those papers, so wheres your sister-yoi?" he asked.

She shrugged and then walked over to a small closet as the bed took up most of the room. "i lied." she stated with a smile. and grabbed a pair of clothes.

"What!" Marco asked. he was furious he had trusted her went against his brothers to find out she lied? "of course i shouldn't be surprised you lied-yoi." she rolled her eyes and moved around to the bedside table opened up a dawer and said "Sorry, its life get over it bird boy." she tossed a stack of papers on the bed at First Marco thought they where his but then he knew that would be impossible. He looked at the top page.

"Complaint reports from the city of Dressrosa-yoi?." Marco asked out loud he had to admit this stack of papers was interesting to look at but it had nothing to do with him, She nodded and stumbled over to him "I sent my sister to A underground broker named joker, he deals with drugs human trafficking all that nice stuff this happens to be a stack of flies that he asked me to retrieve. Now knowing that dickless asshole, he will not tell me where my sister is unless he has that wonderful little stack of papers. i had planed to use it against him before all this happened but now..." she looked down and then smiled "the tables have turned." and she walked back in to the living room a stack of cloths in her hand.

"you could have told me your plan before i believed this was all i needed to do-yoi." he stated mentioning his thinking that he could walk in get the papers walk out. she shrugged and walked off across the room to the bathroom. she pointed to the couch and bedroom "You might as well get some sleep Birdy boy there's not much we can do during the day."

She closed the door and locked it. Marco stared at the door then kicked the couch "Damnit-yoi!" he yelled. he saw the upholstery of the couch break and tear. he then felt extremely bad for breaking the couch.

he decided that it would be better if he slept some, he hadnt gotten a goods nights rest in two days. He walked in to the bedroom and couldn't help but look out the window he sighed as he saw the sun was now rising higher in the sky and people started walking the streets. Not the low life's that he was antiquated with but with everyday people all innocent and with out blood covered hands. They where clean much unlike his. he held out his hands then shook his head and looked back at the bed, He moved over to the mattress with duck tape over the edge and begun to take off his tux pieces he hadn't been out of them since the night before. as he sat down to take off his shoes he couldn't help but let his mind wonder to how his brothers where to react to his vanishing act.

In fact they had reacted quite poorly. Ace was to relieve Marco around 4 but when he walked down from his room he heard a nurse scream. He then suddenly ran down stairs as did his other brothers, who heard the scream as well, He followed the hall and turned in to the large kitchen to once again see yet another brother laying on the kitchen floor. At first Ace thought he was dead but then he saw his light but difficult breathing, Ace quickly got on his knees and lifted Yawno's head up. "hey, Hey Yawno hey man wake up." the guy moaned and finally opened his eyes by now more men where once again watching.

Yawno sat up slowly Ace helping him up as he looked around to see everyone's worried faces. he then felt uther shame and then betrayal. he looked down as Ace started to stand up "Who did this to you man?" Yawno rubbed his head and looked at them all "Marco, and that Girl who killed Thatch. Marco just attacked me as she held up a gun." he stated. He saw as everyone's faces showed complete surprise. Ace clenched his fist and then shook off everybody's "wait Ace!" nope he was off he didn't know where he was driving off to but he was gone. he was tired of this wait be patent shit. He was gonna to finshes this him self. But why Marco? The girl could have held him at gun point or, No what if they where in on this the whole time? Then what would be the reason for Thatch's death? Non of this made any sense. He was just so confused.

and what do you do when your confused? You run till your not any more. He did know one thing for sure.

it wont be getting any better from here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeay! Thank you to my reviewer. There awesome af. just saying. anyway i'm trying to keep the chapters 3,000 words or less so they may be a little split up if you haven't noticed already. anyway thank you all and goodbye.

Awannabe out.


	8. Sleep kills

AN **I REEDITED THE END.**

XXXXXXXXXXCXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marco started to fill sleep creep upon him when he heard a cry and a yelp. he jumped up and ran to the bathroom to see Fay in just a blue bra and underwear holding a towel and a bottle of peroxided. First Marco covered his eyes and said "Oh... sorry-yoi." then he heard a teared filled voice say. "I dont care."

He opened his eyes and saw just how deep the glass had cut and the full extent of his brothers beatings. Her eye, which was purple and swollen was the least of her worry's. he could see all the open wounds now with bubbling foam that covered her body. he saw bandages and sliver wire on a fish hook on the sink counter. He looked around and pulled up a chair and sat next to her taking the peroxide from her hands. She looked up at him and then narrowed her eyes. "get out if your giving me pity i don't need it. i did this to myself this is my punishment. you can stay and watch like a creeper..." Marco cut her off by pouring the peroxided on a deep gash on the back of her shoulder.

She was about to yell before Marco forced the towel in her hand in to her mouth forcing her to gag. "Shut up, about the pitty. (he inspected the wound) This needs stitches-yoi." he grabbed the wire and tightened it with his mouth. "What you gonna do them?" she spat out reaching for the wire when Marco simply pushed her aside.

"Unless you want to end up screwing it up somehow yes i will-yoi." he inspected the large area and put his hands on her collar bone and forced her to turn just slightly, there he saw on her back there where four tattoos all in a row down her spin. The first one was a smile in a circle with a line through it, Much like the one on the building the next was a Rose with two daggers across it stabbing in to her skin. The third was long nosed shark in a swirl. And the last was a symbol he did not expect. A marines symbol.

he pushed the growing thoughts out of the way. he placed his left hand under the gash and whispered softly "this will hurt a lot-yoi." She scoffed and said "Please you act like im not use to pain Birdy boy." he heard Birdy boy and poured the peroxided straight on the wound without remorse. he felt her squirm and held her tighter she griped the washcloth in her mouth and screamed in to it.

"Dont call me that i dont like being called that-yoi." she sighed and said "So you pour fucking peroxide on my back! r u trying to kill me?." she asked.

he looked down at her skin (not answering her)and saw there where more bruise and scratches but they where all healing and there where scars on her waist these weren't like someone beating these where as if someone had taken a knife to her sides over and over again. He nodded and gripped the hook assessing the best way to do this.

"Alright im going to start now-yoi." he stated. she nodded and said "God just kill me now." He chuckled and inserted the hook in to her skin. He felt her whole body tense up and become really stiff as she whimpered. He sighed and said "Hey, relax. Lets talk about something else-." he looked up and saw the curtains he didn't want to ask her anything about her life. He didn't care much to hear it. Or at least he told him self that. "-your curtains are nice-yoi." he stated. Looking at the plain with shower curtains that did nothing for the room.

"Oh yeah they really bring the whole room together don't they?( Marco heard the sarcasm) You have a fucking hook in my body and you want me to think about my fucking curtains?" she asked. Marco thought about it then began to laugh to himself. "There um Nice curtains-yoi?" he asked. as he continued to stitched up her gash. she turned her head slightly and raise her hands "I don't know. why do you have a questioning tone, your the one that said there nice in the first place." she began to laugh.

he sighed and held her hand down "Dont move unless you want this somewhere it shouldn't be-yoi." he commanded. she scoffed "Oh that's the first time you've said that." he put the hook down and turned her around and looked at her dead in to her honey brown eyes, "Look im being nice and helping you out here if your going to continue to be hostile then i will let you screw this up yourself-yoi."

She looked down then nodded and turned back around so he could finish. _yeahs cause its ok if you screw it up as long as its not by my own hands._ she thought to herself. she tensed up and bite down every time the needle went in and came out of her skin. She finally thought of something to ask. "Why phoenix?" she asked. That was a growing question in her mind why was he called Phoenix if anything he should be called pineapple.

He sighed once again. Was he unaware that his sigh was on her bare skin and sent shivers up her body? She hated being this close to anyone and he was reminding her that he was there with every breath he was there looking at her in her weakest time. she hated it so much to show that she was this weak.

"Um its my favorite animal, some people love dogs or cats. Me nope, mine is a Phoenix, so Pop's and them just started calling me that then eventually everyone-yoi." he stated. She nodded aware of the needle once again pulling her skin closer together. "why Pop's are y'all actually related?" she asked. she swore she could feel his smile. "No where not really related, i call him Pop's cause he calls me son its funny for just a word but somehow it makes us happy-yoi." he stated.

she looked back towards the tub and said "Oh. that makes sense." she nodded. She knew it was cliche to think lucky but she was thinking just that. She had a father figure but he kinda tossed her in to an Assassins guild thinking it would give her an upper hand for Marine training. But instead it fucked her up past repair. So look how that worked out.

She felt the last tug on her skin and finally heard the needle clink against the sink. she started to stand up before she stepped the wrong way and fell back down on the toilet. Marco caught her by the arm "can you even walk-yoi?" he asked concerned as he moved to wash his hands.

she laughed and nodded "Duh." holding out her hand and making a funny stance. she smiled then looked down and realized that she was in her underwear. and shot to cover her self up "Hey you pervo i see you looking at me turn around." she stated putting a hand on her hip still in pain. He laughed and turned around "Psh there's not much interesting to see anyway-yoi."

She looked down at her body and raised an eyebrow. "You must be gay. But hey that's fine i don't judge." she said hobbling by him. He wanted to just push her down right there and laugh as she struggled to get up but that would be to harsh for him right now. A question came to his mind about all the scares and scratches that where not from the window or the brothers but instead he asked about her leg.

"How's your leg-yoi?" he asked as she hobbled to the couch with a whimper and leaned on it "My legs fine." she stated. Marco frowned and rubbed his temples "Your really stubborn you know that-yoi." she shrugged "There's worse i could be." She said moving around the couch and sitting down.

Marco followed her around and sat on the floor and inspected her bare leg. Once again there where knife wounds on her calf's. but what was more terrifying to him where the blue, purple bruise growing around her leg. he frowned at the sight swelling, it could be a simple break to set. That would hurt but still it would be worth it if she could get around with out his help. He didnt want to help her more then he had to.

"How are you even walking on this-yoi?" he asked. she shrugged as he touched it she winced "i was taught to take pain." she made another face as he traced his fingers around her leg to find where exactly he should put pressure. "By who-yoi." he asked. she went silent. There went his idea to keep her talking so that she didn't focus on what he was about to do with out telling her.

"Look you asked me question i didn't have to answer now your turn-yoi." she rolled her eyes "That's not a question i wish to answer, your trying to get me to talk so i dont focus on my leg but its not working cause all im focusing on is the fucking...(he grunted his displeasure and snapped her leg in place) Shit!." she yelled as loud as she could. He laughed at her reaction.

She grabbed a small throw pillow and smacked him hard in the face with the pillow "How dare you fucking laugh at me." she spat out tears in her eye's after he regained his composer and got back up she threw it at him. her mind set was it is a throw pillow so might as well throw it.

But Marco was now upset. he grabbed the pillow and threw it forcefully back at her,in some astonishing way she dodged it. by laying flat on the couch. The pillow continued on its path of travel and slammed in to a majestic painting of a sunset on the hill while a gun shot threw the sun, he was both awed at the painting and awed at her dodging skills.

Of course they would could good if shes that good a dodgeing questions the her real dodging had to be something on a different level. she sat up with a face of pain and started at the painting that now had a good sized pillow hole in it. She sighed "Great. That was my Fav,"

Marco still mad at the sudden strike said "it doesn't matter You could just steal another one, but don't ever lash out at me again-yoi." he stated. moving Back to the rest room to grab the wrapping to bandage to wrap her leg. She scoffed "Steal? i would never steal artwork someone put hard effort in to them and put them in gallerias so show people there hard work and love for the Art."

He walked in as he saw her staring at one of the blank canvases. "So what are you saying where did you get these from-yoi?" he asked putting the idea that she would be capable of making them herself. She looked around and moved her leg accepting the fact that he was helping her "They where giving to me by a sweet innocent girl." she sighed as he wrapped her leg. "Why sweet and innocent, why though's specific words-Yoi." he asked. she shrugged.

"Because the two of us are far from it sometimes when you say though's words you think of what you could have had. No correction Had." she said somberly. he looked down at the floor he felt his memories of his past before he became a higher member of the gang flood his head. He had no regrets but hearing those words made him think how hard she must have had life.

She smiled determined to not be completely depressing. "So you can take my bed, im fine with the couch we cant do much more during the day." He frowned and shook his head "Of course your stalling till we get the papers and i turn you back in,(she moved her leg and turned her back to him once again all her tattoos mixed with straight scares showing) ill go along with it for now-yoi." He stated walking back to her room. He wasn't going to sleep not when he couldn't trust her. Besides he had to many burning questions in his mind. All of them keeping him from sleep.

Fay lay against the couch her head buried in the cushion silently crying. Why had she been so mean to him? Why was she so defensive couldn't he see what was wrong with her all the fucked up things she had done? She was also mourning the lost art work she had stayed up four days straight making. He thought she had stolen them and he surely believed that a person like her could not be capable of such beauty she was only a destructive force. Finally her tears subsided and she felt the overwhelming wave of sleep fall over her and she wasn't determined to let no one interrupt it.

Fay's dream where haunted by the faces of the lives she took and the exchange of lovers and cash that she had received and finally a viscous women with crimson lips holding a knife up menacingly. Fay forced her self to wake up, once she opened her eyes she begun to realized that she was in a cold sweat and panting. She gripped the couch cushions trying to clam her breathing. She put her hands up to her hair and rubbed her head. Bring her knees to her chest still bear.

"What the hell was that?" she asked her self. She had never had a nightmare of that women or the people because till the time she got caught, She never gave her self the chance to think about it. She shook her head and looked around the room. Everything was still in its place she looked at a wall clock that told her it was 4pm. She looked around. Was all off this a dream? could she actually be awake Her sister could walk in anytime was this all a different day? She moved sharply only to prove her doubts That this was not in fact a dream The events of the days before where real and very much looming over her.

She felt her body scream with pain. It wasn't as bad as it was, But the pain was still there none the less. She heard a grumble and looked down at her stomach seeing that someone it was unscathed. She patted it and said "Welp i need to feed you." she looked at her bedroom to see the door slightly ajar. She sighed and figured she would need to feed the pineapple as well. But do Pineapples eat? She sighed and got up anyway still debating wakening him up or not. Once she got to her room door and pushed it opened she saw that her bed was messed up and her drawers and cloths lay sparlled out on the floor her closet was left untouched which she thanked the malevolent force that she thought had left her. Why? well because in her closet there was a false wall that held her guns her money and her very array of knives.

she walked over to her drawers and got down on her knees and started to pick up her clothes she heard her door close and the door lock. she then heard "Fuck where did she go-yoi?" a panting and out of breath Marco stated. Fay held up her hands and said "In here." as soon as he entered the room he looked around shocked and said "What the fuck did you do-yoi?" She looked up shocked she assumed he had did this.

"What do you mean? didn't you do this?" she asked fear growing in her mind. He looked at her wide eyed and said "No i went down to a small store to get me some less attractive cloths like yours-yoi." he stated and motioned to a Ugly grey t-shirt and some even more off putting pants. with a blue built. He still had his sandles with ankle bracelets. She wanted to run over to him and kick him so hard for insulting her taste in cloths.

"My clothing taste isn't bad!" she screamed at him. He motioned to her closet "Well it centrally isn't good-yoi." She stood up and began to walk over to him mumbling "You good for nothing bird brained..." she paused when she remembered that there was a specif stack of papers that she had planed on using against joker where no longer on her bed. she stared at the blank spot that they where not.

How could she have been so stupid to just leave the pages out in the open. She looked at the spot then at Marco. Could he have taken the papers and gave them to his brothers so they could make a trade with Joker and just cut out the middle man all together? And man she meant her and cut she meant kill. He looked at her defensive "What-yoi?" he asked he seemed as if he where thinking the same thing she was. she approached him closely sizing him up "You know damn well what, what did you do with those papers Marco?" she asked balling her fist once again still in her undergarments.

He looked down at her the size difference wasn't that much but he still had to look down. "I didn't take them-yoi?" he asked. she picked up on the tone of question.

"whats with the question in your voice Marco? What did you do with the papers?" she asked once again. He backed up at her advance "Nothing. i swear, i want them just as much as you do the sooner we finish this the sooner i go back to my family and your returned to.." she cut him off "The ground."

She said. he shook his head and shrugged "You dug your grave im sorry i cant stop that but maybe i could see if there would be something we could.."

She cut him off by walking over to her closet. "No don't do me any favors i know i dug my grave but here's my question if my graves so deep to you, How deep is yours? Phoenix." she asked moving deeper in her closet and emerging with Knife holsters and Gun holders as well. She slipped on a wrist guard that had four Knife slots he watched as she snapped them in place. He was so lost by the thought of how could she claim that he was just like her? he was nothing like her.

She continued to set up and she motioned her head to the closet. "I had planned to go out later tonight that way he would be more willing to see us however someone has taken my foot hold so i have to improvise. It will not be pretty so get what ever weapon it is that Phoenix's use." Marco moved over to her closet as she whined when she picked up her left leg to strap on an ankle holster. He had to give a quick glance at her he would never have feelings for a person like her but she was good looking. he then scoffed that's probably how she got so far in the streets.

He hard a grumble as he opened the curtain and saw shotguns Pistols and assorted guns "You hungry-yoi?" he asked laughing at her nodding "Yeah but there's no time for that right now we have to leave, I don't know who stole those papers and when Do-Joker figures out that there leaked we are so screwed so we have to get to him before he finds out there no longer in my possession." She stated turning around to him and moving him aside slightly as she grabbed a black body armor cut off. they where long sleeved and tight but somehow did not show what she was packing. She grabbed a another tank top and tossed it over her body it was blue with a plaid black pattern. She grabbed a pair of pants that had zippers down the sides. He watched as she zipped them up and tossed her hair back in to a hair tie.

she looked at him and said "What?" he looked back at the pistol and took it he perfifred his own legs rather then guns. "Are your trying to hide all your scares-yoi?" he asked as he strapped his gun belt on his new crappy one. she went pale and looked around ignoring him "Anyway yes we probably should get food. but out of here."

she walked around her bed and went to the back of the bed frame. "That's not what i asked-yoi." he said. she shook her head and stood up taking a brown sacthle and forcing some money in it. and then walking over and grabbing a Pencil and sketch pad. "I know but i'm taking one question at a time Marco." She then ran over to a bowl and grabbed some keys.

"Sadly what scares me the most is that this person knows that i have well had the papers and did the rest just to throw us off all while leaving me alone on the couch. So that leads me to believe that there's something else here. someone else here." she said looking around her.

Marco took this chance to admire how much she really knew, or could tell. He too felt as if someone was watching him but he figured it was her stealing glance's at him. Hey he was cocky whats wrong with that? anyway. They needed somewhere to go that was undercover. The whole reason he went to change was because he did not want to be recognized by his brothers who where surely searching for him both furiously and out of confusion and betrayal. He looked down as he stepped away from the closet. He hadn't called them at all even though it was extremely tempting for him to revel all to Pops and ask for forgiveness but he knew that the chances of his brothers forgiving him where slim and that it was not worth it.

Fay saw Marco's solemn actions and figured it was because of his actions towards his brothers. She sighed and walked back to her door. "Look Marco, as soon as we get to joker everything will be fixed and ill accept whatever the fuck happens and you get back to your brothers but right now we cant stay here." she said a stern voice about her. He nodded and grabbed his keys that he had left in his pocket "I think i know where we should go for what i assume is dinner-yoi." he said trying to sound as clam as he wanted to be.

She shook her head and said "No not your car it brings to much attention we can walk to parking lot will take a car from there." she said as she walked by a table grabbed a picture from a picture frame dissing the frame a shoving the Picture in her back pocket. He took notice of this and then followed her out the door. she shook her head and closed the door. Her finger tips trailed the shavings of wood that she had caused last night when she broke her down in. "I'm so stupid i let them right in." She shook her head and pulled the door tightly locking it and walking down the unkept hall.

Marco followed close behind. If only he knew to where he would go. How far they would go. Then... well you'll find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you go! ( **I REedited this one.** Thanks for reading sorry if this was a crappy chapter. or a slow chapter. either way review follow fav all that nice stuff.


	9. Time kills

Cry's pov.

"You monster. Youll never get away with this.!" Chrystal spat out, She felt her Arms and legs bound and tied tightly with black rope. She felt as it cut and rubbed in to her skin. She was only following orders and yet she was treated like this? _Some person i thought he would be._ she thought her self. as she felt a large hand against her face. She took notice of the roughness of his hands against her cheeks and wished that she could fight back but she was way out of her element. She was just doing what she was told. That's it. Why should she be punished liked this for doing something right for once in her life? was this right?

Was betrayal of a loved one worth all of this? She felt another wave of pain hit her as he smacked her. She tossed her head to the side and felt blood fill her mouth she begin to panic. She hated blood. the sight of it the taste of it. Cry closed her eyes and remember when she first met her sister how she was blood covered.

Cry remembered as Fay reached out her bloody but still small hands a wide smile on her face as she giggled. "Come on i promise i wont hurt you. I'm Fay." coxed a teen Fay, as a tiny younger Chrystal sat down under her wooden kitchen table her knees pulled in so tightly against her chest she swore she was about to suffocate. Cry was rocking back and forth as she had witnessed Fay's doings. Cry would never know till she was older why Fay did the things she did. But still despite all the warnings her mind was telling her a young and horrified Cry reached out to a bold and gutsy Fay. Fay looked at her younger sister and made sure she didn't stare at the bodies that lay behind her. "You may not know me but im your sister." Fay said quietly. as Chrystal suddenly cried in to her sisters shoulder.

Another sudden strike to the gut area brought Cry back to reality. "Tell me where she is." The voice spat. Cry knew who the voice was. she knew damn well who it was but her mind was to busy overworking itself to think. Cry once again felt the blood in her mouth and summoned it all up and spat on the mans face. she then laughed as a vain appeared above his head. She swore loyalty, Just like Fay, Just like him, however with Betrayal comes only more Betrayal.

Fay sighed heavily as they walked the crowed Paradise city sidewalks. there where too many people, and all making so much noise she couldn't concentrate on following Marco. He had said he knew where they could go that was low key. She was sure she lost him a couple times but his yellow hair was so spot-able she never lost him. this also worried her, if she could follow him then who else could? She walked past a man with a cellphone who wasn't watching where they where going and he ran right in to her. She was pushed back a bit and was tempted to scream in pain as he hit her shoulder. But instead she kept walking. once again cursing the world.

During the day only normal criminals came out like purse snatchers, common thief's and spies trading information. Other then that if your well known then you stay the hell out of the sun. To much light on you. she remembered her training master say, Once you start you'll never stop. The only thing that helps is if you stay in the dark.

Fay had always assumed she meant literally, But now as she saw how people eyed the blond on the mere street. She knew that Her master meant out of peoples knowledge. A known Thief is a dead one. Yep Fay was doomed. She looked around as the innocents of the world all congregated on these damn dirty sidewalks. Dirty like the duo's hands. The buildings now shed there dreary tone of the boarded up windows and now had a cleaner more shiny appearance. They where certainly getting deeper and deeper in to the city, both due to the time that they had walked and the amount of building's story's that where increasing. She felt the pain of her leg increase with every step on the boulevard of her broken dreams.

Marco had become aware of Fay's extra lag behind him, he glanced back to see her face of pain suddenly turn in to a blank stare. She sure was determined to not give him an inch. He looked back forward, aware of there destination up ahead and slowed his pace. Once she caught up to him, He linked his arm with hers. she was about to Jerk away before Marco leaned in and said "Either we do this or i carry you im tired of you falling behind-yoi." he stated sternly. Fay rolled her eyes and smiled "Your being noticed. I did not want to bring attention to myself." she said. her voice in a low whisper. Marco looked up and focused on people as they past he saw as there eyes made contact with him then quickly adverted and listened as they whispered "Isn't that, That Phoenix guy? isn't he a celebrity of some kind?"

He quickly scolded him self for not getting a cap to cover his head. even though his hair was not as tamed as it was most the time, Most the time it was comb in to his signature look but now they where just puff so it looked like a bad bowl cut. He sighed and frowned realizing that he had just put her in that situation that she tried to avoid. How could he have been so dumb? Not only where there the people after them for what she did but there where most likely people against Pop's that would love to have a son to use as bait to take the Old Mans crown. (If only he knew)

Fay felt the pursuer of Marcos arm against hers making escape impossible as he basically drug her over the sidewalk. she kept hearing the same things as Marco, and rolled her eyes and whispered "Its ok Marco im dead anyway's" she said with a soft tone about her. She did not know Marco but she figured that he was the type to beat himself up for not thinking. However she was not sure that, those true words where very comforting to him. She knew they didn't make her feel better. They just made her accept her death easily.

Finally after what felt like hours of silence he turned in to a little cafe that said Little garden Cafe. she looked at it and said "you sure that where not gonna die in here by the hands of your brothers?" Marco shrugged and said "I don't know, your least likely too-yoi."

Fay nodded and said "Alright that's good enough for me but we don't have time for anymore after this we take a car and get." She said sternly.

Marco rolled his eyes as much as he wanted to disprove the idea he knew that there time was winding down. Time is a cruel mistress and her wipe lash's deep.

Ace woke up in his younger brothers bed, He curse himself as he sat up and rubbed his head feeling the knot growing on the back of his head, he must have fallen asleep as soon as he got to Luffy's house. Literally falling on the door step asleep.

Luffy was Ace's younger brother by 3 years and had his own little house with the members of the gang Luffy had plan on starting. Ace pushed the red blankets aside and looked around Luffy's room it really still hadn't changed in the three years he's been gone. True Luffy and Ace only lived a little more the two hours away however Ace always felt it was better for him and Luffy both if he had stayed away. So he did. He moved in with Whitebeard went to collage and was currently a sophomore in collage. New World Collage to be exact. It was just as fucked up as the rest of the world if there wasn't some kind of fight during the school day there was one after. Surprisingly Ace being in some of those Fights where not the reasons he got known.

The way Ace got his spot in the underground spotlight, Was The fact that he had set Fire to many Gang's hideout in hopes of drawing out the infamous Whitebeard for a head on head battle. It did not put him in the mind of Whitebeard but it did earn him the name of Fire Fist and a watchful eye placed on him by an old relative in a Marine office. Finally after Ace had Picked a fight with the division commander Haurata, His intentions where known, He was to take the world by surprise so that everyone knew his name. Unfortunately, and fortunately Whitebeard finally clashed with Ace. It did not end will for Ace. Whitebeard impressed by Ace's efforts took him in to his house.

The first person Ace met was Non other then the deceased man himself. Thatch. Thatch's death hit Ace the hardest, Ace had knew pain of lossing a brother, but that was not a true loss. This was. Ace knew That Thatch was never coming back. That mind set drove Ace to find His killer that escaped with another dear brother. Now Ace was here. His search last night had failed so he drove to Luffy's.

Ace walked out of the room to hear "Luffy you goddamn idiot why would you eat all our food? We don't have enough money for you to eat it all. Next time this happens ima turn you in for your bounty." An angry Nami yelled at Luffy Ace's younger brother who lay passed out on the couch content with his belly being overly stretched. Ace saw his brother and chuckled. he then remembering his manners scratched his head and said "Thank you Nami, for taken care of Luffy i know he can be a handful." Said Ace as he walked over to his younger brother and kicked the couch "Hey listen when a women's yelling at you. I'm leaving." Ace yelled at his brother who was still not waken up.

Nami looked up from the cash books that lay sprawled out on a table that she sat at. "Leaving so soon? you came in last night yelled and then passed out. you didnt really visit." she said Ace nodded and said "I know but i have to get going, i'm looking for someone." Ace said.

Instantly A green haired, Tall man walked in to the room. he had no shirt on and just green jeans he had a large scare on his chest and three gold ear rings Ace nodded his entrance. "Oh hey Zoro." he said. Ace then moved to grab his orange hat and flame print jacket. "You leaving its still morning." asked Zoro yawning. Nami looked up and yelled "It's 6 o clock in the afternoon you have slept the whole day away.!" she yelled. He covered his head, probably from a hang over "Gezz women your to loud." Ace smiled and started to walk out the door when he heard "wait Ace you could at least explain a bit about who your chasing. we could help." Said Nami.

Ace nodded and begun to tell the untruthful tell that he had believed from Teach himself. He even reluctantly showed the bite marks on his shoulder. Nami was shocked the whole time the story was being told, as soon as she heard Thief she knew only one person who was gutsy enough to take on Whitebeard like that and that was The women that taught Nami everything she knew. Nami was saddened to hear the person that helped her through Arlongs horrible doings was now better off dead. She figured that keeping her silence was the best she could do. But she knew that her silence wouldn't save her for long.

Fay walked in the underground parking lot inspecting the array of cars listening carefully for anyone who may have been following her. So far the only footsteps she heard where Marcos. How she wished he wasn't here following her.

Marco saw some good looking car's and pointed them out. He had expensive taste so? sue him. She shook her head at the cars he pointed out, and said "To flashy, I found one." she pointed at a Black Honda that was just so common it was trifling. She gripped the windshield wiper of the car next to it begun to strip the wiper when Marco scoffed and punched the window in. Fay tensed up as she heard every shatter in the glass. That was not a good sound.

Speaking of a bad sound the car alarm went off sending Fay in a pain, she had trained ears, that loud noise had so many undertones in it it hurt her ears. She looked at him and jumped in the driving seat and yelled "How long as it been since you've been fucking on the street?" she yelled as she pulled out the wires and started re wiring them. She saw and heard Marco get in to the car and say "Well i don't fuck on the street to many observes-yoi." he stated smugly.

She heard the sound of the car start up and sat in the seat "Wow think your funny don't you Pineapple?" she asked as she started to back up. Marco sent daggers with his stare then with out remorse spat out "Well if you can be an ass then i can-yoi." She just smiled and looked at him putting the car in to drive and said "True, But if we all did the same as the other then i rather be dead then chose to have a hair style like yours Yoi." she said mocking his accent with almost preciseness.

He looked at her defiantly, First off to him that joke wasn't even funny it was very hurtful and they both knew it. He took notice as she forced down the gas pedal and made a face of pain. he then put his ideas away ad he thought _Maybe letting the cripple drive wasn't the best thing to do_.

That is true why the heck would you let her drive? But Then again nothing they where about to do was the best thing to do.

15 day's till Prologue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

sorry if this chapter is slow or choppy. Um thanks for reading review fav, follow all that nice stuff.

Bye.

Awannabe out.


	10. Illusions

Fay let the silence between the two grow as she drove quickly and calmly down the streets,Once again The sun was begging to set and night walkers came out to play. This time no one eyed her car. she sighed feeling the pressure of the others looks leave her.

Marco however was staring at her and shook his head "So who is this Joker guy-yoi?" he asked. Fay sighed and said "Welp he's an asshole tell you that." he eyed her "Thats not the question-yoi." she rolled her eyes and turned "Of course its not." she sighed. "Have you ever heard of The Warlord Doflamingo?" she asked. Warlords very much existed here in this world and they where just as deadly as the other gang leaders, However they where still government bitches. But because they are everything they do is completely legal. All there subordinates are off the hook as well, execpt for Fay. No shes never off the hook. to her she might as well just be dead.

"I have heard about him, he tried to contest with Pop's over some territory a couple years ago-yoi." Marco stated.

He remembered Izo describing a tall man with a pink coat and some crimson sunglasses, according to Izo he wasn't really much to worry about. Fay nodded and said "Yeah i know i told that dumbass not to do it yet he run's in there gets his ass beat then beats me." she grew quite at that last part. Marco stared at her wide eyed. He felt anger not because she got beat she probably deserved it but because he was not the one that did it, he knew that was a bad mindset but at least he would know when to stop this guy probably didn't. he was waiting for his chance.

she shook her head and said "Anyway he runs an underground empire by the allies Joker. His work includes, Human trafficking, Drug dealing, arms dealing. Anything you can get money out of thats not necessarily legal he's in." She stated. Marco took notice as she turned in to a street that went under ground and instead of going straight through the tunnel like the intended purpose she mad a sharp right turn and forwarded it. Marco got nervous it was an underground tunnel and what she was aiming at was just a solid wall. "Wait!" he yelled, she just laughed and punched the gas.

Marco closed his eyes not wanting to accept the fact that they where going to run in to the wall but also just letting it happen, after a minute he opened his eyes, and saw Fay laughing uncontrollably. "No wait!" she yelled mocking him. she looked over at him as the dark tunnel was lite by orange lights. The He looked back and saw there was no exit. "How?" she asked reading his mind. he nodded. She smiled.

"It's an illusion, a damn good one if i do say so my self." she said smiling. he still looked at her fear and relief across his face. "The inside tunnel walls are painted to look like the outside so that when your just passing by it looks the same but when you face it head on you see the road. Its quite simple to make." she said applying the break. slowing down as the lights changed from Orange to a bright white.

"How you know-yoi?" he asked. she laughed a meaning one and said "Because i painted it." Marco stared at her and begun to laugh "You-yoi?" he asked. It never occurred to him that she could do that nor did she seem like the artistic type. She rolled her eyes and said "Yes me-yoi." she said an insulted undertone. Marco looked around and then back at her face to see the purple bruise that still lay over her eyes. He did not catch her side glance over at him till she coughed and said "What something on my face?"

Marco nodded. "Yeah a black eye-yoi." she seemed to stunned and said "Shit i cant let him see that quickly look for some sunglass's" Marco was unaware of this sudden need for sunglass's when she had been walking around all day with the very shiner. But non the less he still opened the glove box to see a pair of black sunglass's she smiled and took them. She put the on as Marco saw them roll up to a large black gate that stretched all the way to the top of the tunnel and on the side there was a guard hut. She smiled and rolled up to the security window. Marco watched as she rolled down the window.

"Name and Business please." Said an old balled Man with wrinkled's all over his face. From Marco could see he was wearing a leotard with a g on his chest. Marco took a second to realize just how un-normal he was dressed. Fay sighed and said "Look old man its Honey. i need to see the Young master." She said. She hated Young master, she hated every word about it, what he meant to her, who it was towards her,she hated it all. But if it got what she needed done then she gets it done. She knew that this man was Leo G and he hated being called old and she knew Doffy would not think twice but to kill her, if she wasn't her of course. She had just enough pull as the other executives, she was with them since a little after they started. Of course she was younger but still.

Leo G Nodded made a stupid pose that Fay ignored and continued threw the big black gate. She looked at the stadium that lay in front of her. Yes a stadium, this place was in fact an underground fighting ring. It was the size of our common football stadium, except for it was completely underground, She had came in from the back of the building that was glowing with lights and she could hear the yells of the please crowed, the back way was the way only the executives who didn't live in the area came in so if you get where i'm going with this is, yes Fay was in fact an executive. Not known to many she had a good pay roll from him there was always something or someone that needed to be taken care off that he dared not deal with himself. And her skill's helped her keep the job as well.

She parked the car and looked at Marco who stared in aw at the stadium.

"Look Marco i understand you will be spotted and recognized so i ask of you please wait in the car," before she could say anything else. Marco gave her a smug look and stepped out of the car. She stayed starring at the steering wheel and hit it with her left fist.

"Damn you call me stubborn-yoi." she said making fun of his accent once again. she stepped out of the stolen car and fixed the sunglass's.

She began walking and Marco followed her. "So who's young master-yoi?" he asked a smirk on his face and an eyebrow raised. She gave a side glance as they walked past the parking lots to two double black doors. "Joker." she said. Marco smiled "Why you call him Young master-yoi." She frowned "You are very dirty Phoenix." He shrugged "I'm 38 not dead-yoi." he said she looked at him. and shook her head sadly "That is something i never want to hear from you ever." He laughed and opened the door for her.

She walked through the doors sighing only to be stopped by a women with a made's outfit on. She quickly walked up to Fay and looked over at Marco. "Honey your late. Young Master wanted you here 4 days ago. Your really asking for it you know." She said becoming super defensive. Fay quickly turned on the charm and said "Oh Baby 5 can you do something for me?" she asked nicely and in a sweet tone. She saw how Baby 5 melted at the words "Do you ne..eed me?" she asked she put her hands to her cheeks and started swaying back and forth. Fay nodded and motioned to Marco "Yes my friend here is a potential investor, would you be a dear and show him around while i go smooth things over with Young Master please?" Fay asked sweetly. Her voice changing to fit the occasion as well.

Marco was in complete shock if she was so willing to get rid of him then, this would be the perfect time for her to make some kind of escape. he hated this. What was even more shocking was when a big man taller then him with a shamrock hair design and two big buck teeth walked up and said "Baby 5 she's using you." he also had a large oversize hoodie with the same design on Fay's back. Marco was the one being used not him.

Fay smiled wider she was found out but it was to late Baby 5 had already taken a hold of Marcos arm and started dragging him along the large open space. The space they had walked in to was in fact a lounge which held a pink couch a orange carpet and a wide open window to watch the events that went down in the stadium. Fay hated that stadium that was where she spent a good portion of her time. She saw Buffalo the large man in a yellow jacket walk up to her as Baby 5 grabbed Marco and basically pulled him down the left hall's.

Buffalo looked at Fay and said "Why are you late Honey?" he menacingly stared at her. she shrugged and placed her hand on his chest "Now now Buffalo seriousness does not fit you where is young master?" she asked. Buffalo pulled back laughing. The sound making her cringe. "In his sweet of course." she turned to the right to where the elevators where. Normally she would take the stairs which where only a few feet around the corner * **think of the Colosseum and boxing ring*** she would take the stairs to avoid the awful elevator music that was so terrible that it would make her sick. but due to her leg not being well enough she sucked it up. She sat in the fancy elevator with gold painted inside walls and Mirrors, she griped the railing that lined the walls as she pushed the button and felt weightlessness, Of course she closed her eyes and felt like she was flying once again. A feeling that was forced upon her many times. Not the feeling of flying but the forced feeling of trying to fly, An eternal flight that everyone secretly wishes for.

As much as she hated the feeling she received when she was in this place she knew she had to do it. She heard the elevator ding and say "Level 10." once the doors open she was instantly met with a large room and in the middle of the room lay Three large chairs all with diffrent shapes. And sitting on the window seal was the

Heavenly Demon Himself.

Donquixote Doflamingo. She heard his bostus laugh "Fufufufufu, Honey i was beging to think you forgot about me." He stated. Fay gulped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **SOOOOOO That small quick chapter was very eh. but turst me this is gonna be good kinda why i'm stoping here. Also i think im goning to wait to post my new chapter till i get like two more review. rude ones can PM me cause i really cant um moderate reivews, i love this site but im still so stupid at it,. anyway good bye and thank you.**


	11. Prelude to The past

Fay stepped forward casually as she saw The Heavenly demon approach her his tall strides scaring her as he walked with his arms wide open. "So you finally decided to show your pretty little face Honey?" He asked. She smiled and leaned on her lift leg. "Of course you know me i always come back, no matter how far you throw me." she smiled. She just referred to her self as a dog and strongly disliked it. Still Joker took it. "i know and that is what i love about you. You always come back." he laughed as he traced her face with his large hands. "And you usually bring me gifts so where are they?" He asked.

She smiled "I have them like always. For an Exchange of course." she said confidently determined not to break her clam manor or let him catch on to her bluff. he looked around her body smiling and frowning when he saw no place she could hide hos important papers. His hand instantly shot down to her neck lifting her up against the double doors.

"Always, But if you have the gifts then why don't i see them?" he asked. He may have had a trust with her but he also knew that she could be a backstabbing type she had no sense of loyalty just business that's what he loved about her she was so willing to do whatever she needed to stay alive. No family just alone. Wich is why she was dangerous.

She sighed and crossed her arms. "I am smarter then that of course Doffy, i have them here in this area, with my second gift." she said. still wasn't scoffing or gasping for air. she still held her head up high unscathed by her impressive height that she dangled from. he set her down intrigued by her second statement. "What is it?" he asked, he hated guessing but he still loved the game.

" , Marco Phoenix to be exact, the second in command of the Whitebeard Gang. A yonko of the underworld. There interested in weapons and sent there most Trusted man. I got the not so much honor of showing him here." she frowned at the last part Doffy smiled and laughed. "Weapons? Whitebeard wants weapons. why would he need weapons?" he asked her to see if she answered or how she answered. She shrugged moving over to her normal spot on the heart chair.

He had saved that for someone else and never filled the position she just loved sitting in the chair he never pressured her out of it. "I didn't ask question's just said yes. Isn't that what is needed of me?" she asked. sitting down. Doffy followed her. She showed a weakness just now he saw it. This was something he wanted to exploit.

"Your lying." he said smiling. he saw how she tensed up and looked at him. _got you._ He thought to himself.

Marco struggled to get away from the death grip of this women in a french maid outfit. He hated Her clinging on to him. She pulled him down a long dark hallway with large windows on the sides reveling crowds of people cheering and yelling for some ones deaths. This was a slaughter house there would be no way in hell that Pop's would be even considering it. What was Fay doing? He sighed and stopped at a window to stare out at the ring. The dreadful women stopped suddenly and looked at him "Keep moving or else there would be no time to introduce you to Young Master." she said.

"Young Master-yoi?" he mumbled to him self then looked around at the women he decide he would use the same tactic as he saw Fay use. "I am very please with this tour, but i was wondering if we could cut it short and meet Doflamingo?" he asked. She gave him a stern look and pointed ta him getting far in to his face "You will address him as..."

he cut her off by pulling her arms down in his and said sweetly "I need you to-yoi." Looking in to her eyes and trying desperately to woe here. To his assumption the women danced in his arm's "Do you really need me?" she asked. He nodded. She smiled and gripped his arms again and began running with him. He barley saw the rooms as she drug him. He saw glimpse of injured and nurse's running around fixing wounds. then they passed some Cages where the men all had some kind of weapon or no clothing.

Finally after He was dragged to an elegant elevator the women dancing the whole time saying "He needs me." Marco rolled his eyes and thought to himself _If she's this willing to help someone will eventually ask her to kill herself and she would do it._ He saw the elevator going down higher and higher in to the Colosseum, he began to look around and saw the girl slip on a gas mask.

just then green smoke came from the vents. He covered his mouth and rippled at the girls masked she jumped back and slapped him hard causing him to lose his grip on his mouth he gagged and fell to his knees. as the gas rushed in his lungs forcing the good breathable air left out of his lungs. He saw the Women laugh "Honey is a smart girl but you do not betray the Young Master." And she kicked Marco on the side of the head as the finishing blow. He felt his whole body fall to the side. The last thing he saw was the doors open to show darkness.

Fay blinked the growing darkness out of her eyes. Doffy had smacked her hard enough to knock the wind out of her and the sunglasses clean off her face.

"How dare you lose Those god damn papers! Do you know how important they where to us?" he yelled. Fay struggled to get up and smiled "Us? Now i'm a part of Us, ha the only thing in Us is you and a s to throw everyone else off guard. So where is she?" Fay asked. standing up, she felt the stitches in her back start to stretch and tear, Doflamingo was caught off guard "She?" he asked. Who was this she, that she was refereeing to.

Fay grew angry and threw her arms to her side "Don't act stupid, my God damn sister the one i sent to you where are you hiding her." She yelled. all her composer had failed, miserably everything had failed this was a last ditch effort. She had planed this all a different way.

Doffy was completely shocked he had no idea of a sister, no idea of her having a family. Yet she believed that he had her? Now what would she do for him in order to get information on her sister. Maybe he could give this Marco of the Whitebeard Gang a grand show. yes he would do that.

"Your sister's someplace safe. Liked i was asked." He stated smiling lying. Fay rolled her eyes "Locations." she growled. Doffy rolled his eyes and smiled "Now why would i tell you that if you have nothing left to offer me." he said motioning to her empty body. she smiled " you know that i supply more then one escape route Doffy and this one is very promising, Marco use him against Whitebeard, i'm sure he would pay a pretty price for one of his son's."

Doffy smiled that was a very good idea but he had more then one way to break her mind in to never betraying him again. He just made sure the Phone was still off its hook transmitting this sound. "So you would betray This Marco for information on where your sister is?" he asked.

Fay smiled and nodded "Of course i would so do we have a deal?" she asked smiling. Doffy smiled sending her false hope's "No. that is just one Favored solved, you have betrayed me and i don't know if i can forgive you." he said turning around. Fay sighed and said "If i can repay my debit to you for losing the papers in the arena then could you give me information on where my sister was?" she asked quietly.

Doffy turned around. she was falling right in to his palms. He could get her to pay for betraying him and he could break the Most known failure to the world. He laughed with glee as he nodded and gave her a hand shake. Then he heard the elevator ding open, Then he saw a passed out Man on the floor of the elevator.

Fay turned suddenly and yelled "Marco!" she ran to him and fell to her knees shaken him a bit Doffy was very interested in this reaction. he had never seen Fay show this much feelings. He smiled wide he had a new idea forming in his mind.

"Thank you Baby 5 please take Honey downstairs and enter her in the next death match please." She nodded and kicked Marco out while pulling Fay with her. Fay looked up at Doflamingo sending daggers in to his eyes determined to kill him with her gaze. but before he could feel the true fear of her gaze the doors closed. Signaling the end of the starring contest, the end of her life. He walked over and picked up a knocked out Marco and laughed/

"So Fay finaly found a friend? and has a sister. looks like your not the only one that will learn something new about our little honey. Fufufufufufu."

Fay dreaded her failed plan. she had wanted it to be she walks in talks of with Doffy say's something shyly and gets the information she needed then she would use Marco as an extra lift in the situation but she had gotten to comfortable and anxius that Marco would in fact worsen the situation. Of course only she did, and because of that she had made a very confusing situation for her self. She bite her lip and looked down If only she stuck with her original plan instead of panicking thinking That Doffy would tell everything to Marco and give him even more reason to doubt her she was already on deaths edge as it was.

She sighed as Baby 5 looked at her lighting a cigarette "So you really expected to waltz in to his room with nothing? Its people like you that make me sick you have no respect for the young master. After all he's done for you." she said, Fay scoffed as she saw the number of the floors dwindle. "He has done nothing for me, i have done everything myself and only myself." she stated. Of course that was not true she had her sister help her when she could but when it came to assassinations she had her sister far away from the scene.

Fay heard the ring of the elevator bell reverberate in her ears and sighed as the door opened. She checked her gear running her fingers over everything as Baby 5 escorted her to a women with hardly anything covering her very busty chest, and Behind. Fay was gifted but she couldn't help but feel insecure compared to this woman.

The women eyed her with distaste and held out a book with a pen her metal bar left nothing to the mind and her hair was very long and blond but pulled back tightly. "Name and round you will be in?" she said with a lack of care. Did she think that Fay would lose? There would be no way in hell that she would let her self lose.

True she was already beat up and passed her very limit but she could still beat the shit out of anyone who dared put her down because of what they first thought. That was a sad but true weakness of hers, the wanting to prove people wrong. "The next death match please." said Baby 5.

The women nodded and looked at her what Fay assumed to be a schedule, she then pointed at Fay and said "That is the next Fight go to the weight room and get your self weighed we have a weight limit you know." she spat out. Baby 5 burst in to laughter and slapped Fay on the back. She tried desperately to not cry out in pain. As Baby 5 had hit her stitches. they where already sore and on the brink of tearing. "See Honey im not the only one that tinks you've put on weight."

Fay looked at Baby 5 and said "Hey baby 5 please do me the biggest Favor." Fay asked with no care as she began to walk down the gloomy hall. "Eh what is it?" Baby 5 squealed. Fay smiled "Kill yourself," she said turning around to give her a daring look. Baby 5's eyes grew large much like giant saucers "Really will it make you happy?" Fay smiled wider as the other girl said "Baby 5 please dont kill yourself that would not make me happy." the girl pleaded. Fay just shurgged "Either way i don't care. You never mattered to me." She said seriously.

She heard faint sobs grow as she walked past the double doors that lead to a large room where tough men stopped there conversation's and stared at her. She smiled at the displeased looks she got then she heard the murmurs. 

"Isnt that Honey? Doflamingo's little whore?"

"Look likes shes been going at it to rough eh?"

"Does she really think that she can beat one of us? Not only is she a women isn't she like 50?"

Fay's eyebrow twitched at that last murmur she was in fact 36 she didn't show it nor acted like it and to her once your 21 you stop growing. Yes she was known for banging the boss, but that was only a rumor spread by some of the females in the family who hated the fact that she was alone with him most of his free time, that was only because she was turning in information from Vergo or Monte who where both out of city doing who knows what.

She looked around it looked like a stranded locker room rows of benches along with Knives, Katana's and hammers assorted the like all sat against the wall in the middle stood a tall statue of a man once famous now forgotten. she smiled at the man, he knew just how a very famous fighter could become nothing due for a good placed knife. She pointed at the statue keeping her head down. and then put her hand back to her side as she walked past the scale. She had no care for the rules that Doflamingo so carelessly place aside many times himself.

She just walked right to the big black gate that would soon open up and force her to meet her opponent in the ring for death and smiled to her self and started giggling. as the gate rose open and the dark tunnel lite up with Camera flashes and lights.

"This is for you Cry I'm sorry i sent you to a man like this, i really screwed up now this will solve everything. I hope." She whispered to herself as she walked down the dark tunnel.

"Now entering the ring on the right! (Where Fay was entering) A crowd favorite, An assassin from The Bloody Rose Clan, Hon!-ey!" yelled the Ring announcer.

Fay heard the boos and dodged the thrown beer cans. Being a crowd favorite was nothing, she was still known for always coming out alive in this ring. Of course she did. That was how she was thought To never be defeated. and if she where then she would lay down and accept whatever pain may slash her. But until then it was kill or be killed and there was no way the devils would sing her song tonight.

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXX

Another horrible chapter but im still so worried like i don't know if many people love or our reading my story at all. I have a few people. and there really great for reading but i cant help but feel like im doing something wrong. (sigh)

However i am still really happy with my story, and even though these few chapters are eh i plan on another update soon.

Awannabe out.


	12. Don't Wanna Die?

Marco woke up with a small jump. he felt his body quickly become aware of nothing but air holding him slumped over in a chair in front of a large flat screen. He started to get up and inspect the area as soon as his eyes would open fully and process the surroundings. It in fact was a large open room behind him. he looked up at the chair and saw it was in a heart shape. He looked back at the screen to see a familiar figure drat and dash around a furry of blades. He was astonished at how she elegantly danced around the large circle ring with crowds of people only a few feet away all yelling and cheering for her death.

She was clearly injured however as Marco inspected the close up view he could see her shifting her weight from leg to leg and blood stains covering her knees and her back where the stitches he had sewn up himself had apparently ripped open. Good thing was her clothes where dark so the crimson substance was covered up to the un-trained eye. Now her opponent was another story.

He bore large bulky shoulders with rippling muscles that would put Hulk to shame, he wore no shirt just a loin cloth. Marco made a face at him even though he would have more tact he was sure that Fay would make that a prime target, but that would require sliding would she have the power to get back up? Marco felt the urge to jump up and go help her but as he jumped up he saw another figure from the corner of his approach him with open arms. Marco felt a cold chill run up and down his spine dancing like skilled assassin's. Much like Fay had been doing just moments ago.

"Hello you must be Marco The Phoenix, I've heard a lot about you from my little Honey." The voice stated. Marco couldn't see his skull splitting smile but he could hear it in his voice. Marco turned away from the screen in which Fay had just made a slash at her opponents shoulders and was punched to the side.

"I wish i could say the same about you, I don't even know your name-yoi." Marco stated simply, Marco really hadn't even put in much thought's to government Bitches like him. Marco could now see the Pink feather coat dawning tall man's frown. Marco was only a few Inches apart from this man. Marco being 6'5 but still this man made, Marco feel small even though Marco knew he was more then powerful enough to take this man.

"Tis a shame, I would have expected Honey to tell you more about me then just a name but as i have heard you weren't important enough to share information with." He stated. Marco rolled his eyes he was aware of this trap and was not going to buy it still he would have to play along if Fay was stuck in this arena then she must have been unsuccessful. So he wrapped his arms around his chest and leaned on his leg still relaxed.

"Actually I believe I was, I was told that you have something of hers and that makes it mine-yoi." he stated. If he knew what it was then he had her sister if he didn't then he didn't have her and they needed to leave. Doflamingo laughed "How is it yours? If anything she is my subordinate therefore her belongings are mine." he stated,

That struck Marco off guard his subordinate? Then it dawned on him that must have been why she had his Tattoo on her back, just like Marco had Pop's mark on his chest. It was a sign that he belonged somewhere. Surely Fay didn't really belong here? Did she?

Doflamingo saw Marco's late reaction and pushed forward with the question's "Ah so was that something that she failed to informe you about?" He asked. Marco nodded, _hmm so this mans walking right in to my trap just like Fay i thought he was the best._ He thought to himself. He saw Marco smile "Ahh but we are not talking about belongings here, A person your harboring has something that Pop's needs dearly therefore where willing to do what and use anyone/anything that we need to-yoi?" He asked. Doflamingo tensed up, he caught him there but this wasn't the stopping point.

Marco saw Doflamingo walk around to his desk. "I see do she's not the only one using someone is she?" He asked. warping his hands and laying his elbows on the desk. Marco raised an eyebrow intrigued by this question. "What do you mean-yoi?" he asked. Doflamingo smiled and took out a recording Den den mushi. Marco was aware of Den Den Mushi still being used in the world however they where not in as widespread use as they where when he was growing up. To see one now was a wave of nostalgia. He was washed back to his child hood where he was on the streets and would stare in the windows to see them all displaced on different shelf's arranged from most expensive to least.

Marco being pulled out of his memories by Fay's cold voice "Marco Phoenix to be exact, the second in command of the Whitebeard Gang. A yonko of the underworld. There interested in weapons and sent there most Trusted man. I got the not so much honor of showing him here." state. Marco looked at the snail closely.

"Weapons? Whitebeard wants weapons. why would he need weapons?" Doflamingo asked. Marco eyed him as his smile only grew wider.

"I didn't ask question's just said yes. Isn't that what is needed of me?" Fay's voice seemed to break for a second Marco caught it because his ears where as tuned as hers. I registered it as fear.

"Your lying." Doflamingo stated. Marco looked up at Doflamingo in shock. Then Marco regretted it that only cemented Doflamingo's theories more.

"Just because you fail to believe it doesn't mean that it is a lie." Fay stated coldly. Marco frowned she only worsened the situation no one wants to hear that they just want yes or no.

"If that is so then where is Marco and my papers now?" Doflamingo asked. Marco looked up at him to see him press the button.

"As much as i would love to relive her finale moments as my subordinate i wanted to make sure you hear this." He said smiling. Marco tensed up "I have heard enough thank you-yoi." he said. still trying to salvage some type of class that he was begin to lose.

He smiled and pressed the button any way. "you know that i supply more then one escape route Doffy and this one is very promising, Marco use him against Whitebeard, i'm sure he would pay a pretty price for one of his son's." Fay's voice rung out. Marco looked shocked he was sure it was a ruse for Doflamingo but still to think that she would simply suggest betraying him so easily? No this man was messing with Marco's head.

"So you would betray this Marco for information on where your sister is?" Doflamingo's voice asked. Marco dreaded where this would be headed he already knew the answer before he heard her voice.

"Of course i would." Her voice stated before Doflamingo could it cut the rest off. Marco shrugged and said "And this swedes me from my objective how-yoi?" he asked. He was hurt he didn't know why he was, maybe because he begun to fill a friendship towards... No it was because he needed her to get the papers so she could face her fate. And with the behavior that was shown to him just now he wouldn't be surprised if she did in fact kill Thatch.

"It shows you that her intent is not what you believe she had no intent's of following through Your agreement she cowered out of getting me my papers and used you as an excuses to save herself, and how did she get you here Oh her sister had papers that she took from you? Well that in its self is a lie. She never sent her sister here or else i would have made an exchange when i had the chance." Doflamingo stated. Leaning back and folding his hands against his head with a smile.

Marco thought this over. It would make sense. She could have made up this little tid bit to stay alive longer to get on Marco's soft side so that when it came down to it Marco would feel obliged to help her. However something wasn't right she did not tell him that she had the papers but they where taken. There would be no way that she would be that good.

No that told him that this man was in fact lying but what could Marco do? He shrugged "i see the point you are making however you fail to take in to account the fact that if Honey's sister is here or not i still need Honey herself so i am willing to make a trade."

Doflamingo frowned Marco was not buying what he was selling and this displeased him very much. Doflamingo stood up he was not going to make a trade and his patients was running out.

Marco saw this and tensed up so he was going to have to fight for what was rightfully his? So be it. Marco saw The tall mans fist approach and waited.

Fay gasped as she felt the force of the large man's fist collide with her stomach tossing her back and forcing all the wind out of her lungs. She fell to her knees gasping for air. This wasn't a if you are un-conscious then you lose. No this was your dead you lose. She was closed to death she could feel her bones once again cry for the sweet relief of the blade that she had taken to many times before. Not on purpose of course failure was not something they took lightly to.

The man approached her. she looked down at her stomach and saw the bulged of the knifes through her torn tights. She smiled and reached for them as she heard the tremendous footsteps of her attacker approach her. He bellowed in laughter "To think you where once a favorite your so week, You where the top of your clan? i wouldn't even let you be on top of my dick."

She smiled widely and crazily waiting for the man to get a little closer. "Oh now isn't that just a little harsh?" she said laughing. "What?" he mumbled. She began to laugh even more still on her hands and knees. Then man's voice broke as the announcer exclaimed "Will this be the final moment for our sweet Honey?!"

Fay couldn't help but roll her eyes of course that had to be put in some where. Finally she saw the shadow of the man cover her own. "Please (she sniffled) Don't hurt me." she cried, it wasn't that hard to cry with the pain that was forcing through her body it was natural but it was this natural response that she was using against him. He didn't stagger at her words. so she smiled and laughed again. This time why he was still caught of guard she forced her knife up she felt it glid up his loin cloth cut in to a small mussel and continue straight up once she reached his belly she dug it deeper and pushed harder forcing gravity to utterly be her bitch for the moment.

The man felt the pain and harsh cold steal drive up his body. he desperately tried to swat at her but she dodged by forcing her legs up and twisting her body in the air he looked up to see her land on his shoulders and felt the knife now being pulled up. He yelled in pain and feel down to his knees she stopped just before his neck he already was gasping for breath and saw the a growing dark tied wash around his eyes. She jumped off his shoulders and walked around to him once again leaving the dagger in his chest and twisting it. She smiled at him this was a wide pure insane smile.

"Sorry nothing personal I don't wanna die so your gonna have to." she laughed as he felt the last caresses of her cold steal.

Fay frowned as she dug her knife in his throat and pulled it out she saw how the blood dripped and sighed. "I used to paint the streets with spray paint now with blood. Aren't i just the perfect marine?" She asked admitting that she had become just slightly delusional from the loss of blood.

She stumbled a few feet to get out of the ring as people cheered and booed alike. She had grown to weary of the battle and it was just much more then her body could take. She felt gravity that sly bastard pull her down, she fell to her knees first then as she struggled to crawl to the big black gate that only lay a few feet away from her but finally as she heard a loud crash above her and looked up to see glass and a body come hurdling towards her she fell. laying flat and let her self close her eyes. Maybe she had fixed everything maybe with her death?

Marco felt Gravity take him down the few flights he had been thrown with a smile. He had never planned on defeating Doflamingo but he need time to decide an escape plan haven come up with one he allowed Doflamingo to kick him through the window and launch him in to the arena.

Marco dared not let this moment of weightlessness catch him off guard he flipped him self over and landing straight in the ring, rolling so that he did not break a leg that he was sure he would have and standing up again.

Now his body did ache and yell in pain but it was a bearable pain. He frantically searched the crowd that had now started to run around and scream in a panic. He was looking for Fay, he inspected the carnage of the ring and saw bloody daggers and a victim of the time. He smiled that was prof she was alive even if it wasn't good it was still prof.

He determined that in the state she had to be in she would be on the ground. He searched again this time focusing on the disgusting popcorn,trashed filled floor and finally after a women with a pink dress passed his sight he saw Fay's body laying flat and bleeding out on the cold black ground. He jumped out off the circled ring. As he ran to pick her up he heard Doflamingo jump down. A frown on his face and a cut across his head.

That was due to Marcos kicks, Fay wasn't the only one trained from the begging to be a master of destruction. Marco The Phoenix had been off the streets for some time allowing the younger ones like Ace and Haruata to take over but tonight he had to do what he had to do. And right now he had to get her out of here. He ran over to her ignoring the trampling Doflamingo behind them, he bent down to gingerly pick her up when he felt something rough move against his skin. he looked down and saw the sliver/black pistol that he had grabbed and smiled he took it out and released two shots towards Doflamingo of course the man dodge but it gave Marco enough time to pick up Fay's bloody body with ease. He gave her the gun and her hands instinctively warped around it.

He smiled and whispered "Alright your alive if you can hear me shot Doflamingo-yoi." Marco looked back to see Doflamingo approach as he jogged down the dark tunnel. She opened her eyes slightly and moved her body so that she could get her arms over his shoulder. Marco dismissed the feel of her blood now soaking through his clothes Marco heard the sound of two more shots fill the air and ring right in his ear. He made a face of annoyance but if it kept her awake and alive he would take it.

He heard a yell of pain and smirked "That woke you up huh-yoi?" he asked. She looked at him lazily and nodded slightly. He continued to run down the hall and to the left he remembered the way from when Baby 5 had showed him but as he approached the back entrance and he saw the large man in yellow (buffalo) and Baby 5, he knew it was gonna be harder then he thought. He looked at her as she stared at them too. she smiled "Alright I trust you." He raised and eyebrow then he saw the only way that they could get around the blockade of two. He smiled. "trust has nothing to do with it-yoi."

She rolled her eyes as Marco flung her up in the air while the two where busy watching her he took his chance and jumped at them forcing three swift kicks to Buffalo's face and one roundhouse kick to Baby 5 with little to no biased.

As Fay felt her self fall she placed the gun side ways in her mouth and gripped at the ceiling's metal railing. (think of a Theater how they have the metal cat walks well that's basically this) She grimaced at the force she had to use and the feeling of weakness that washed over her. but still she reached for another by stretching out her hand. she looked down and watched how Marco expertly jumped and dodged the twos conjoining fist's and all of Baby 5's guns. She may not look like it but she was packing more then cigarettes.

Fay let go as she saw Marcos eyes sending her a single. and quickly grabbed the gun and released the rest of the bullets in the gun. She saw Baby 5 drop limp as blood washed from her body and Buffalo fall due to Marco's kick. He then quickly caught her as she held on to the gun.

You would think that she could float but in fact this was all in a mere matter of seconds. Marco looked down at her as she smiled and they continued to run. Doflamingo arrived mere seconds after the duo rushed off and yelled at the sight of his family laying on the ground. He fell to his knees and placed a hand on Baby 5's neck. She was still breathing but barely. Buffalo was un-responsive. He cursed. And ran back to his room to call the other executives not only did she have ten fold amount of information against him but she also just declared war on the Donquixtoe gang.

Fay let her head roll as she laid against the seat of the car. Marco was mumbling some very strong language as he jumped in the car and speed off this time he ran over a small chain link fence that separated the back part of the parking lot to the crowed of the other parking lots. He frowned where was he gonna take her? they couldn't go to a hospital not just because of Doflamingo pulling his ever so present strings (;)) but also because Pop's was surely still looking for them.

That gave Marco an idea Marco was sure that he wanted his son to come home so thats what he would do. Hopefully she didn't die before she went to meet her death.

14 days till prologue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So i must say oh sorry if my editing's a little of nobody's perfect and trust me i try hard to edit these things it just something my head read's it differently. Also there our gonna be OCC moments but hey i still like my story and thank you to my reviewers non the less.

Oh yeah one more thing my um cover was really awesome.

any way

Review, follow fav, all that nice stuff.

Awannabe out.


End file.
